


Spoiled

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-12
Updated: 2005-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: The war is over, Harry gets to rest and relax with his Slytherin love. The ones that he thought were his friends had turned on him and the blond haired Slytherin stepped up, replacing a void in Harry's heart. But, what happens when one wants to come out of the closet but the other doesn't? COMPLETE





	1. Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. All rights go to the talented JK Rowling and Joss Stone. *borrowed Lyrics* which I think are very beautiful and fit perfectly with this story. 

 

****

Spoiled

By: Mandy 

Chapter One

 

_I kinda thought that I'd be better off by myself_  
I've never been so wrong before  
You made it impossible for me to ever   
Love somebody else  
And now I don't know what I left you for 

_See I thought that I could replace you_  
He can't love me the way you do  
'Till now I never knew  
Baby 

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm spoiled  
By your love boy  
No matter how I try to change my mind  
What's the point it's just a waste of time  
I'm spoiled by your touch boy  
The love you give is just too hard to fight  
Don't want to live without you in my life  
I'm spoiled 

_I tried to tell myself that I'd be over you in a week or two_  
But baby that was 'bout a year ago  
I've never seen the word love so personified as I do with you  
And that is why I just can't let go, oh no 

_[Chorus]_

_Spoil me_

_And I would only be fooling myself if I tried to_  
Believe there's room for someone else in my heart   
There ain't no way I'm getting over you  
I don't know what I've been trying to prove  
I'm hopeless, helpless when it comes to you 

_[Chorus]_

_I've been spoiled yeah yeah - Joss Stone_

 

 

The leaves were falling off the trees in bright orange, brown, and crispy burgundy. Autumn had settled herself in early around the grounds of Hogwarts. 

The true emerald green-eyed teen enjoyed this time of year. It was relaxing and the weather was perfect. 

He sat there in the Head-Boy bedroom a smile tracing his pink lips. His midnight-black hair made its way to his shoulders in messy thick locks that reminded you of his late godfather. His bangs were long and they fell into his eyes to the side giving him that dark and mysterious look. His oval shaped face and soft features took in the Hogwarts Grounds without a care in the world. 

At one time Harry James Potter was furiously working out and setting himself up for the most dangerous battle Hogwarts and the Wizarding world had ever seen, and now he was sitting here in the comfort of his own room, just staring peacefully out the window. 

The seventeen-year-old medium build wizard, had one of the best summers of his life. Judging by the malibu looking tan that set his eyes a much more vivid color, it was obvious. 

Things had worked out much differently than he ever planned, Harry was certain that it was because of three people; Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Luna LoveGood. The oddest of odd groups, were the reason that Harry progressed so far. They were the brains behind Harry becoming the victor and conquering over Lord Voldemort. 

Now here Harry sat not having a care in the world, just watching no premature lines etching around his mouth and eyes or wrinkled forehead in pain from his cursed scar. 

"Do you plan on sitting and staring out the window all afternoon long?" drawled a voice behind him. 

A smile creeped up onto his lips, "I might." He then glanced over his shoulder toward the blond aristocrat, that was standing there in all his glory. 

His grey eyes had a light inside of them and his narrow pale complexion was tinted with a lightly sprayed tan just like Harry had. It was quite fitting for the seventeen-year-old Slytherin who had once been his biggest enemy, but in the end he proved to be quite a brilliant friend. 

It was all too funny how the two he thought most in the world to be his best friends and right hand partners were nothing more than stage coaches set up by the Headmaster of Hogwarts. 

The two who was suppose to be his friend had turned on him last year when the whole world thought that he was evil and soon to be the next Dark Lord. 

That was a trying time. Everyone believed it, from the Weasleys, to Hermione Granger, to everyone in his dorm but Neville Longbottom. Even the Weasley Twins thought Harry had been evil. 

"You would too, if you had never had the luxury of doing such a thing." He glanced over at Draco who waltzed in swaying in his Slytherin robes. 

His Slytherin green slacks hugged against his lower middle, and his green cloak with a silver serpent and silver edges, gave his thin frame a more broad look. Green was the boy's color. The Slytherin was way to damn arrogant for his own good. He knew he was good looking and enjoyed flaunting it when ever he could. 

He stood about a half a meter from the Gryffindor, who resumed staring out the window. 

Draco Malfoy leaned over pressing his hands against the windowsill, and looked out the window where Harry was staring. 

"Staring at Hagrid's hut isn't going to bring him back." stated Draco simply. There was no malice in his words nor was there any sympathy. 

It took the Malfoy Heir half a year to realize Harry hated sympathy and pity. 

"I'm not staring at his hut." Harry stated quickly. He glanced up at his friend who was slightly hunched over to peer out the window. 

Draco was indeed taller than he was, but Harry was built in the shoulders, arms, chest, and lower body. 

"Then what are you looking at?" persisted the impatient teen. 

Harry just chuckled, and watched him look on in confusion. "I'm just staring at the grounds, the sky, the lake-" 

"In other words you're sitting here doing nothing while I'm in there listening to that mud- heh- muggleborn witch go on and on endless about Head-Prefect rules." Old habits died hard. 

Indeed, Harry noticed Draco stumbling over his words when he spoke of Hermione who was the obvious Head-Girl. 

Professor McGonagall, for the first time had opposed for Hermione being Head-Girl because of the way she acted last year. True, she did not act nearly as irrational as Ron had, but she still followed his league all the same by staying away from him and not speaking to him and when she had looked at him she thought he would grow five heads or something. 

It was quite a surprise when Draco and Hermione had been equally voted for a position. There had never been a Head-Prefect, and to have two Head-Boys would be unfair, so the Headmaster added an extra title, Head-Prefect which went to Draco Malfoy. 

Each of the Heads sported different wear than their fellow classmates. 

The Heads wore robes that went with their house. Harry wore scarlet robes with gold in it and a large lion head on his back. 

The robes were quite nice and the material was much more expensive than the usual black robes. They also felt lighter and weightless even though they looked thicker. 

Harry laughed, "Sorry about that, I just can't help but stare- you know- being alive." 

Draco scowled, "Shut up Potter." 

Harry rolled his eyes, "It's true. I mean, who would have figured, that I would have lived?" 

"I did you imbocile! You're to damn stubborn to die." grunted the Slytherin. "So, shut about that-" it was Draco's way of saying, 'It makes me feel bad when you talk such nonsense.'

"It's a Friday afternoon, first day back, we have no classes til Monday, what do you think we ought to do?" asked Harry. 

"Well, Blaise is getting the third degree from his now ex-girlfriend Padma Patil, and Tracy is busy screwing Daphne somewhere, Neville and Luna-" the teen grunted, "I can't tolerate their oddness at the moment." 

Harry narrowed his eyes and Draco put quickly, "I'm still trying to get use to them! After so many years its hard." He didn't want to get on Harry's bad side. 

"I'll except that." said Harry simply. 

Draco almost breathed a sigh of relief, "Well? Go flying?"

Harry smile slipped over his face, "No, I just enjoy being here." 

Draco groaned in a whiny sort of a way leaving Harry to look over at the Malfoy Heir to see him now stomping his feet. He wouldn't be doing this in front of just anyone. Harry was the only one to see this side of Draco. 

"Harry!" he complained, "I am bored stiff. I can only take so much from her!" he jabbed his thumb behind him at the door which lead to the Gryffindor and Slytherin multi-colored common room where the Head Boy, Girl, and Prefect resided. 

Harry watched with obvious amusement written on his face as the boy hunched down onto his knees, obviously tired of sitting, his arm draped against the chair in which Harry was glued too. He had one knee up and one down, and glanced up at the raven-haired Gryffindor. 

"Please, I am begging you." Draco muttered in a low voice. 

All he needed was Hermione Granger to hear this. To hear the Slytherin begging and acting in a way that remained behind closed doors at all times. 

"I enjoy this Draco." Harry complimented, his eyes glittering endlessly. 

Draco rolled his eyes, as a smirk threatened to make its way onto his lips. 

"Study?" Harry offered in a teasing voice. 

"Gahhh!!!" Draco was now frustrated, "NO way!" throwing his hands up. 

He quickly grabbed Harry by the knees and moved up closer to him, spreading them slightly and getting between them. He was on both knees now, glaring into them green eyes. "Don't even go there, you Gryffindor bastard."

Harry made a laughing noise in the back of his throat, as he looked into Draco's clear eyes. 

Harry tapped his fingers against the armchair, as the staring contest began. It lasted for a complete thirty seconds when Draco furiously pressed his lips against Harry's, causing both sets of eyes to fall close, as he took in the teen's harsh kiss. 

Harry parted the teens mouth with a light flitter of his tongue running against Draco's bottom lip sensually, this caused a more deepened kiss on Draco's part, the blond's hands were wrapped around Harry's knee, fingers squeezing the cap.

The taste of Harry's tongue and mouth colliding with Draco's was as addictive as ice-cold water on a hot summers day. 

When they parted, Draco smirked, "Come fly with me-" 

Harry smirked, and kissed his bottom lip, his fingers brushing the boys blond hair out the way. 

"OK." he finally agreed, and laughed at the kiddish smile on Draco's face.


	2. Spoiled

  
Author's notes: The war is over, Harry gets to rest and relax with his Slytherin love. The ones that he thought were his friends had turned on him and the blond haired Slytherin stepped up, replacing a void in Harry's heart. But, what happens when one wants to come out of the closet but the other doesn't?

 

* * *

Chapter Two

 

Harry watched Draco retreat from his room to get his broom. The teen sighed, 'If only they could come out in the open.' Harry thought to himself as he dug through his trunk and pulled out the Flaming Arrow, that he got for his birthday. He still had his Firebolt but preferred to keep that put up away from anyone or anything that could damage it. It was one of the last things that he had of his godfather, not counting the vault full of gold that was left in the will. 

The Flaming Arrow was a beautiful deep auburn, it was made from parts of a dogwood tree, yew, and holly combined to make it light weight and powerful. The Firebolt was known to go up to 100 MPH, if you dared, but the Flaming Arrow's speed was nearly twice that, at 150 MPH.

Harry's room was one all to himself. It was large, and the colors of Gryffindor had been over done slightly. The carpet was scarlet and the walls were a deep burgundy with runes in gold etched all around for border and Gryffindor tapestries that hung in the common room now hung on Harry's windows. 

Harry wasn't that crazy about Gryffindor. Draco's was a green and silver. He suspected Hermione's was like his own. 

Harry walked out into the lavish common room to see a curly brown haired Gryffindor sitting behind a pile of books. 

She looked up seeing Harry with his broom, she frowned, "You should be studying. You should earn your status." she admonished. 

Harry just gave her a look, Hermione was to him what Parvati Patil had been to him, an acquaintance who he had shared a Gryffindor Common Room with. It would seem terrible for Harry to throw a relationship away like that, but the way Hermione and Ron did him, was inexcusable. They were suppose to stand by him and help him just like he would help them. Instead they jumped on the bandwagon and bought the whole damn batch of lies. 

Since then they 'had' tried to make up for it, but it wasn't the same. What happened last year was enough to render their friendship nothing more than an acquaintance, even if they deserved less...

Flashback

"Don't give us that pity Potter! We know for sure now that you're nothing but a lowly famous seeking git, whose destined to become the next dark lord." growled a frazzled Ron. 

Harry just looked at them in astonishment at the accusations, "Are you nuts? Has someone hit you over the head with a broom or something?" he snapped, "I'm trying my hardest to beat this son of a bitch so he would stop coming after everyone and you two are standing there accusing me of being the next dark lord. That is not right, you're suppose to be my friend!"

"Friend?" shrieked Ron madly. "Friend? ME be a friend with a snake speaking evil braggart?"

"Harry its facts!" said Hermione, holding up the parchment with a sad and resigned look. 

'Of course Hermione would believe anything that looked official in paper or books.'

"Hermione, that is fake. I would 'never' join the dark side or kill!" 

"You killed Sirius..." Ron spat. 

Harry's eyes were suddenly set a blaze hotter than hell and damnastion combined. 

No sooner had Ron said those infamous three words, then the red-head was off the ground and up against the wall with Harry's hand to his throat. "Don't you 'ever'!" hissed Harry, voice as cold as ice. "Ever in your life speak about my godfather in that way. You are to never speak his name from your ungrateful lips you jealous bastard!" he snarled angrily. He moved and Ron slid down coughing and grabbing his throat and rubbing it. 

Harry turned to Hermione who flinched harshly, "Consider this the end of our friendship! I can't wait till its thrown back in your face. Good riddance both of you!" Harry had to get out of there. 

The tears were welling up in his troubled green-eyes. He was almost incapable of speech as he ran head on up the steps passing Neville who had been standing on the steps listening to the whole thing. When Harry was alone he collapsed unable to hide the cascading waterfall of tears. He unleashed every bit of sorrow and pain that had seeped into Harry's body. 

End Flashback

"Don't worry about what I'm doing Hermione." Harry said simply. "I think I've earned the right to do as I please around here." 

"C'mon Potter, I've been waiting." said Draco coming out with his brand new Firebolt. 

Hermione just gave a look and her mouth opened to say something before she closed it again and stuck her nose back into a book. 

"C'mon Potter, I'm bored stiff." 

Harry just smirked, as he followed his companion out the door. While they were friends they still kept up a small little public appearance, by Draco calling Harry, Potter. Just to show they were friends and nothing more.

They wanted to stay out of the tabloids, but lately Harry was starting to not care what the tabloids thought. 

He knew that Draco wouldn't want their relationship being brought out in the open. 

The tabloids had been saying very interesting things about Harry, that he was having wild parties and sleeping with tons of girls. Even one girl went as far as admitting to having sex with him. 

In truth, Harry had two girlfriends last year before he realized that he just wasn't into them. 

Lavender Brown, although she was very easy on the eyes and was sweet, she had a habit of ruining any sort of- - - feelings that Harry might have developed for her with her impecuous behavior. 

Besides, Parvati put it in the muggleborn witches head that he was dark-- and that he was the next Dark Lord, thus meaning they broke up. Harry and Lavender had only gotten to second base, nothing further. 

Now the second relationship was a bit more colorful. Naomi Moon, same age and a Slytherin.

Naomi was his only sexual relationship and it ended with in four months. When Harry discovered for himself, that he just didn't have a connection with women. It had been a friendly break-up no hard ships, and Slytherins kept their private lives to themselves. They may spread other people's private lives but they like to keep their own hidden. 

Harry had a feeling that Naomi had suspected something, females weren't stupid about that kind of thing.

Draco brought him out of his musings, "Earth to Harry!" a hand was waved in Harry's face who looked up quickly to see Draco standing there and blinking. 

They were all ready on the Quidditch Pitch and evidently Harry hadn't said a word to Draco, who crossed his arms, "Taking to ignoring me then?" he asked, with a slight pout on his lips.

"Sorry Dray." Harry conceded, "I was just thinking." 

"Yeah, I noticed. You walked all the way out here, and you never said a word to me. You stop automatically here but you still don't speak." 

Harry's cheeks flushed slightly, "I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought." 

"I forgive you if you get your arse in the air." 

Harry laughed, and nodded before mounting his broom and shooting up into the air like a rocket. 

Draco shook his head with a smile on his face, Harry always had the best flying skills, that was for certain. 

Draco followed and met Harry in the air. "First one to the goal wins." 

"What do we get?" asked Harry smirking. 

Draco flashed a smile, "What ever you want." 

"Hmm... then let's go." Harry shot off seconds before Draco who shook his head, "Damn." a smile slipped on Draco's lips. He loved seeing Harry fly, a thrill always shot up inside of him everytime he did. 

000

At meal times, Harry would always sit with the Slytherins. There had only been a few Deatheaters in Slytherin. No where near as many Deatheaters in Hogwarts than the first war. There had been four seventh years and two sixth years, including Crabbe and Goyle who were no longer in school. 

Harry sat next to Draco and Naomi. Pansy was on Draco's side giggling and talking to him. This caused Draco to glance over at Harry with a 'help me' look who smirked behind his goblet of pumpkin juice. 

Blaise and Daphne had appeared once again and Harry and Draco were teasing the young couple. Daphne went red but Blaise just glared at them and shook his head. Blaise had golden brown hair that was spiked at the top, and his eyes were almond brown. He was very good looking. Daphne was a cute petite girl who was about a head and a half shorter than most of the guys and even shorter than some of the girls. Her hair was a flightly red and her eyes were a darker brown than Blaises

Tracy was still preoccupied with Padma seeing as neither of them were in the hall. 

Draco had gotten away from his father and Lord Voldemort with barely his life. His mother had joined the teen in hiding out in the Hogwarts Dungeons to keep them safe. 

It went without saying that Mrs. Malfoy-Black had forged some sort of relationship with the Potions Master. 

The two thought they were keeping it silent, but Harry and Draco weren't fools. I mean, a gorgeous lonely blonde woman hiding in the dungeons with a lonely semi-good looking man. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that something was sparked between the two. 

Harry's eyes gazed around the hall and up to the Staff Table to see Remus Lupin's amber eyes sparkling in a way that Harry had never seen. Indeed the werewolf was happy for once. Yes, he was still going through the nasty transformations but he also had someone to help him along the way. 

His light brown hair didn't have any gray in it, obviously the work of his unannounced girlfriend, Tonks. 

The last Marauder had come back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, with the occasional guest of Tonks who would show them a few interesting curses and hexes. 

Things seemed to be going good for everyone... it was unfortunate that Hagrid, Sirius, and Kingsley had to miss the worlds happiness. 

Each of them died in battle. Hagrid sacrificed his life for Harry, same with Sirius. Kingsley was hit by a stray curse from Draco's father Lucius Malfoy, and it made his heart stop. 

He looked over to see Ron sitting there talking to Dean and Seamus, his former roommates. Harry had to think of how long it had been since he had entered the Gryffindor Common Room and realized it had been last year when he went to see Neville, who had a breakdown when the potion him and Severus had worked on did not work for his parents sanity. However, the potion did make Neville's parents recognize him him for about ten minutes before they would forget again. This didn't stop Neville who surprisingly worked with the Potions Master on Saturday and Sunday trying to find a cure. 

Harry had to hand it to Neville, he showed more bravery than most people in that whole house. Neville had been absolutely terrified of Snape. The Gryffindor had been so frightened that his boggart turned into the infamous professor. 

What got Snape's respect however was when Harry's house turned against him as well as every other house besides Slytherin and Neville defiantly stuck beside Harry, and his knowledge of plant life.

Harry nearly jumped when he felt a light stab of a fork go into his ribs. He yelped and glanced over to see Draco with a wicked gleam in his eyes, "Would you stop staring off into space like LoveGood!" 

"I resent that comment." said Luna, who happened to be walking over with Neville trailing behind her.

Her long blonde hair ruffled, and Neville looked flushed in the cheeks. 'Obviously, something more interesting than Herbology and studying was going on between them.' 

 

Draco grunted, "What have you two loo... heh.. people been doing?" he asked, correcting his wording causing Harry to snort into his pumpkin juice, as they sat on the opposite side of Harry and Draco. 

"Nothing." said Neville. "Of course we've been doing something Neville." Luna said simply as she took a piece of banana bread off the table. "We were making out-- Neville was kissing my neck--" By this time Neville was putting his face in his hands to hide the embarrassment.

Draco sniggered into his pudding, as Harry coughed and nearly dumped his drink everywhere, "Enough! Too much information." Harry quipped. 

Draco nodded, "Please, we're trying to eat." 

Luna shrugged, "You asked." 

"To our horror." Draco mumbled. 

The Slytherin's were use to Neville and Luna. Even Pansy didn't say anything. She knew better. 

There were a few people giving the two disgusted looks and shaking there heads, but otherwise they stayed silent. 

Only because of Draco's influence if nothing else. 

 

Neville put his hands down and shook his head, "I'm sorry." 

"I'm not." said Luna, simply with a smile on her soft featured face. 

'Poor Neville.' thought Harry, and looking over at Draco, that was exactly what he was thinking. 

 

Harry and Draco retreated to their corridors that night talking, they entered to see Ron, Seamus, and Dean in the common room. You were allowed in if invited by a guest. 

Ron tensed, and Seamus and Dean gave sheepish looks. 

Harry however didn't speak to them or even falter in his steps. 

"I really need to show you this Potter." Draco stated, as he beckoned Harry toward his room. 

Harry followed aware of the gazes that followed. The teen entered the overly done Slytherin bedroom. Just like his but everything was Silver and emerald green. 

When the door was closed, Draco pushed Harry against the door, and his mouth met the boy-who-lived's lips. 

Harry felt his tongue sinking between Draco's and massaging the blond's tongue with his own. 

Draco's hands were at Harry's hips, and grabbing them forcefully, as he pushed his groin into the teen who grunted as he felt himself get perked up. 

The Malfoy heir rolled Harry's hips into his own, as they kissed passionately. 

"What did you want to show me?" Harry breathed under his lover's kiss. 

A smile taunted Draco's features. "I just wanted to get you in here-" his hands moved around Harry's hips to his round arse. 

Harry's eyebrows quirked up, as he grazed Draco's lips with his tongue playfully.

"What- about out there?" asked Harry between kisses. He knew how Draco was when it came to privacy.

Draco smirked, and kissed his bottom lip, "Now, now Harry, you're going to ruin the mood." 

'Well he sure didn't want to do that!' 

Harry moved his hands between under Draco's cloak and tugged at the shirt that was tucked in restricting Draco's body. His hands snagged at them till the shirt was loose, and Harry's hands slid up the boy's chest. He was thin but he wasn't skinny. All the years of playing Quidditch did a few thing to the young man's figure. 

A groan in the back of Draco's throat could be heard as Harry glided his hands around his chest sliding over his nipples tenderly as he did so. 

Draco moved the Gryffindor aside and his mouth pressed in on Harry's weak spot, it was next to his ear just under it. The stiffness in Harry's pants became a bit painful as it pressed against the scarlet fabric of his robes. 

Harry's eyes glossed over, as his hands touched the back of Draco's. Breathing becoming quite rapid now, Draco's head came up and he grinned, as he stared at his lover whose eyes told the whole story. 

Harry kissed him fiercely, his hands fingering the top of Draco's pants, causing a mere groan to come out of his mouth. 

"You think you can handle me?" teased Draco, under his breath. 

Harry smirked, "I've handled you before gorgeous." 

"Mmm... yes." was the reply from Draco, as his hand moved to the front and wrapped around the buldge in Harry's pants. 

"Looks like you have something for me." 

"Mhmm, a package indeed." Harry grunted, as he felt the hand move from his throbbing member up to Harry's top part of his robes. They were torn greedily from Harry's body.

Thrusting his groin into Harry's, the green-eyed teen just hissed and cursed, "Fuck!" 

"That's the point darling!" hissed Draco into his ear. 

Draco nibbled on Harry's collerbone, hungrily. 

They were blinded by thick unhinged passion for one another. One that bordered on the line of obsessive and possessive. 

They made it to the bed, and fell onto the large King Sized four poster, with a serpent on the head board. The sheets were silky deep green, and soft to the touch. 

Harry moved himself nearly on top of Draco, clawing at the boy's pants with a fiery glint in his eyes that only caused Draco's prick to harden even more. 

Draco forced his lover's head down to catch his lips, as he fondled the black belt before yanking it out of its place and threw it aside with a clatter. 

Moving from his partner's lips, he kissed the top of Draco's bare chest, and moved down his tongue sliding around all the way causing Draco's eyes to roll up in his head with a strangled noise in the back of his throat. 

He grazed his tongue around the belly button to the trailing bunny trail that moved down and into his pants. Harry grinned mischievously as he used his teeth to unbutton Draco's pants. The teen just moved onto his elbows, and watched the scene before him, with deep slow breaths. 

Biting against the zipper he moved it all the way down causing Draco to hiss when Harry's chin and cheek pressed against the tent of his pants. 

Harry grinned, when he seen the boxers, "Enjoy wearing mine?" he teased, realizing they were his black boxers with snitches embedded. 

"What can I say? I love being in your pants twenty-four-seven." teased the cheeky Slytherin. 

Harry chortled, and moved up kissing his love on the lips before moving back down, and yanking his pants and boxers all the way down with force. 

Draco's head just thrusted itself back as he felt soft hands, tender mouth, and wet tongue take him into ecstasy... 

**Should I boost the rating?**


	3. Spoiled

  
Author's notes: The war is over, Harry gets to rest and relax with his Slytherin love. The ones that he thought were his friends had turned on him and the blond haired Slytherin stepped up, replacing a void in Harry's heart. But, what happens when one wants to come out of the closet but the other doesn't?

 

* * *

**Thank you Aurora. Means a lot :)**

 

Chapter Three

 

When Harry awoke next he was aware of a pair of arms and legs that he was tangled up in. A smile traced his features, as he opened his bright green-eyes and was staring right into the chest of his lover. 

Harry delicately kissed it, causing a stir from the ivory headed teen. His gray eyes opened and he stared at Harry who was placing butterfly kisses on his chest.

Draco moved his hand and brushed his Harry's dark locks out of his eyes. "Sleep well?"

"Mhmm." Was Harry's reply. 

 

Harry made no move to get up and neither did Draco. They laid there in the warmth under the silky sheets.

Draco's chin pressed against Harry's head, his hand brushing the delicate skin under Harry's arm, caused the teen to shiver. 

A smile crept up on his face feeling the shiver, "Like that?" asked Draco with a sly smirk. 

Harry could only hiss, as fingers delicately ran under his arm across the sensitive skin.

"We should get up you know." Said Draco, his voice was rough from sleeping. 

Harry licked his lips, "Do we have too?" 

"Should." Stated Draco simply. 

Harry groaned, "No." He tightened his hold on the thin body and hugged him tighter. 

Draco chuckled, "I have to piss." 

Harry grumbled, and moved his arms and rolled over onto his stomach sliding his arms under the pillow, he watched as Draco slid up and wrapped a sheet around his lower half. 

Harry could still see his arse. "Nice." teased the raven-haired boy enjoying the show. 

Draco smirked, "Yeah I know." he looked back at himself, leaving Harry to roll his eyes, "So much for modesty." 

"Whoever heard of a Malfoy being modest?" asked Draco grabbing last night’s boxers.

"If anything you've ever said was right, it’s that." Harry said, smirking. 

Draco just smirked, and crossed the room and poked his head out. 

"Anyone out there?" asked Harry, moving over to watch Draco bend over his trunk.

Draco shook his head, "No, probably at the library." he grabbed some clothes. 

The Heads bathroom was co-ed, which meant Hermione and two guys shared a bathroom. 

 

0000

When Draco and Harry were fully dressed and awake, they made their way to the Great Hall. Tracy Davis came over, he had dark blond hair that tucked in behind his ears, and he was medium height with a stocky build. 

"Where were you all yesterday?" asked Draco. 

Tracy just gave him a look and shook his head, "Padma wouldn't shut up, and I had to stay and humor her." 

"Are you two finally finished?" asked Draco. 

"Yes." 

Harry and Draco exchanged looks, in May, Tracy was saying that Padma and he were done for-- a week later they got back together. The same thing happened the day after Valentines Day. 

Tracy just scowled noticing the doubtful looks, "I'm serious this time guys." 

Harry chuckled, "We'll see." 

 

Sitting at the table for Breakfast, the Owl Post finally arrived. It was always late on a Saturday. 

Harry glanced up to see a screech owl coming toward him, it stopped and dropped a letter. Another owl came this one was a barn owl. Hedwig came flying over to him. The barn owl had a parcel same with Hedwigs. 

"Thanks little guy." Giving the owl a bit of bacon it hooted and took off. Hedwig flew down with a parcel in her beak and nipped Harry in jealousy. 

"Hey, ow... sorry girl." he said, as she hooted and moved up onto his shoulder possessively, causing Draco to snicker. 

Harry just rolled his eyes, and nudged him with his knee under the table, before going to the letter from the screech owl. The letter had a fancy gold seal on it, and the writing was someone he did not recognize. Draco nosily peered over at it. "Who is that?" 

"No idea."

"Open it." 

Harry looked at him, "What do you think I was going to do? Lick it?" 

"I surely hope not." commented Draco. 

Harry nudged his lover in the ribs with his elbow. "Ow... you prat!" 

"I've been called worse." He smirked at Draco who went slightly red in the cheeks. "Shut up and read the letter." He then hissed. 

 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Director and Founder of Puddlemore United Quidditch Association, Mark Wooten. I am writing to offer you a chance at our tryouts. We are in need of a reserved seeker and our main Keeper Oliver Wood pointed you out to us._

_I would like to invite you to a Quidditch Trial and Tryout on October 15th at 8:00 A.M. Quidditch Tryouts will be held in the Puddlemore United Stadium. The port-key and apparation points are disclosed in the second letter that gives you more information about our team._

_Thank you Mr. Potter for giving me a moment of your time. I hope we could some day speak in person. Until then, the best of luck to you._

_Sincerely,  
Mark Wooten_

_Founder, CEO, of PQA_

 

"Whoa! Harry." Draco grabbed the paper before the teen could respond. He didn't realize he used Harry's name in front of people. He seemed too excited.   
He read it over twice, "Wow, you got to go." 

Harry just looked at him and chuckled, "I was going too, until you ripped it out of my hands." 

Draco rolled his eyes, "Show this to Dumbledore." 

"Show what?" asked Blaise appearing, with Daphne at his side who slid in next to Naomi. 

"Look, H- Potter got a letter from the founder of Puddlemore." 

"Get out!" Blaise snatched the parchment and opened it as Tracy glanced over reading it. 

"Wicked Harry." Tracy said nodding. 

Harry just sighed, and shook his head with a smile as he felt a nip from Hedwig, and glanced over to see her white head going down into his pumpkin juice to get her fill. 

"Now lets see what you brought." 

Hedwig moved and hooted and ruffled her feathers, otherwise stayed where she was. She was the only owl left in the hall. 

Harry could feel Dumbledore beaming from the Staff Table. He opened it to see a chocolate kit from Tonks, who had become his big sister over time. Harry liked having a big sister, whenever he got in trouble he could just blame her for it. 

He opened the barn owl's parcel wondering what in the world it could be. He didn't know very many people. 

He opened it, and gave a low groan. Draco glanced over and his eyes narrowed, "Where did you get that?" he asked quietly. 

"I still have no idea." said Harry closing the parcel box, with a sigh. 

"Is it one of them freaky fans?" scowled Draco, his cheeks flushing.

Harry grumbled and nodded, and put the delicate gift aside, as Tracy and Blaise glanced up with curiosity. 

"Don't ask." Harry cut them off. 

They shrugged, and went back to their breakfast. 

Draco scowled and took it, "Do you get them often?" he asked. 

Harry shrugged, "Yeah, when we were in Hawaii, I had to obliviate the receptionist who had five owls cluttering her counter." 

Draco just glanced at him, "You never told me." snapped Draco 

"It wasn't important." Harry said, picking up his sixth piece of toast.

As secretive as Draco wanted to stay, he sure had a tendency to stumble over his actions and words in public. 

The teen found out when they went to Hawaii that he was easily angered if anyone tried to come onto Harry, male or female. Draco didn't mind showing their relationship in the middle of muggles and a country or so away, but for some reason letting it out here didn't sit well with Draco. 

Draco scowled, "I'll be in the common room." He said, getting up package in hands. 

Harry had a feeling as he watched the blond walk out in swift strides that Draco was going to do something to find out who sent that package of sex toys. 

"Lover angry?" whispered Naomi, hardly moving her lips.

Harry glance over, and grunted. He wasn't even going to argue with her. "It's not my fault that people are crazy." he said his hands up covering his face that way no one could hear the two talking or read lips. 

Naomi laughed, "He'll come around. Once he's figured out who gave it to you." she pointed out, in a quiet voice. 

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I don't need him in Azkaban." 

Naomi just snickered, "No, that would suck. No love for you." she teased. 

Harry nudged her, "I'm going to go track down a flaming blond see if I can fix this situation." 

"Can I watch?" teased Naomi. 

Harry stopped and turned to see a flicker of mischief in Naomi's eyes. 

"One of these days Nay!" he teased using the old nickname before gliding out leaving Naomi to mutter, "When is that?" 

 

0000

Harry entered to see Draco pretty much pouting, even though the Slytherin wouldn't admit to doing such a thing. 

He had the gift out causing Harry to groan softly. "Dray, it’s not my fault." 

Draco didn't speak he was casting spells on it obviously trying to find out who the sender was. 

Harry walked up behind Draco, his hands touching the teens back, he slid them around to Draco's waist and locked them there as he pressed his head and cheek against Draco, who didn't move. He stopped casting spells and glanced up and his fingers touched Harry. 

"I wish you would have told me. I might have been able to find out sooner." 

"Who cares. I don't need you in Azkaban." Harry moved his head putting his chin and onto Draco's shoulder near the boy's neck. 

Harry's height was about four inches shorter, so Harry only came up to Draco's chin at the top of Harry's head. 

"Who said I'd go to Azkaban? I'm rich!" 

"That makes no difference." said Harry pressing his lips against Draco's neck, who groaned, "Please stop trying to get me in a good mood." 

Harry laughed, "Why? You want to be angry?" 

"Yes." 

"Too damn bad." 

Draco turned around and slid his arms around Harry, "No one, hits on you and sends you sex toys and gets away with it!" growled Draco. 

Harry just grinned, he loved seeing Draco get worked up. The flash in his eyes was something to crave. 

"You know-- we could play with them." 

Draco looked at him and back at them, "I don't trust them." 

"Why? They're still in their packs." he offered. 

Draco just smirked, "I want to find out--"   
"Who cares!" said Harry, simply. 

"I do!" 

Harry smirked, and leaned up and kissed his lover softly on the lips.

"You know Dray, people wouldn't hit on me near as much if we just-- came out and told everyone." 

Draco tensed and moved back looking at Harry and shook his head, "We can't." 

"Why? It's normal. I mean it’s more normal in the wizarding world than the muggle." 

Draco sighed, "I don't want to be a product of the damn tabloids." 

"I am all the time! Do you see me hiding my face?" 

"It's different." Draco told him. 

"How? Malfoy's are always in the paper." 

"Yeah for riches, for donating money and hosting parties. Not because they have a lover in secret and that lover is YOU!" 

Harry just looked at him, "You ashamed or something?" asked Harry. 

Draco scowled, "No you great prat. You know what I mean! We'd never be able to have a moments peace together. We'd be hounded every damn day." 

Harry looked at Draco, "Fine." Harry bit down on his lip, and his eyes moved away from his lover. "I guess, I understand." 

"Good." said Draco. "I really hope you do." 

"Yeah." murmured the boy-who-lived glumly. "I do."


	4. Spoiled

  
Author's notes: The war is over, Harry gets to rest and relax with his Slytherin love. The ones that he thought were his friends had turned on him and the blond haired Slytherin stepped up, replacing a void in Harry's heart. But, what happens when one wants to come out of the closet but the other doesn't?

 

* * *

Chapter Four

 

As bad as it seemed, Harry didn't bring the discussion up. He didn't want to argue at the moment or get into a big debate over this. It was either behind closed doors or nothing at all. That was the way he took it.

School started back on Monday morning bright and early. Harry wasn't ready to get out of the bed yet. He wanted to lay there all day long and do nothing. 

 

"Are you going to get up anytime this year?" asked Draco's voice, entering dark room. 

Harry's eyes moved to see Draco all ready dressed and looking his best. 

"I got your schedule from the Great Hall." he said, holding up a sheet of parchment. 

Harry felt the weight of his bed sink slightly, and he felt a hand on his abdomin. 

"C'mon up." Draco gently shook Harry who laughed, "I'm up." he decided not to let his thoughts eat at him, and slid up. "What do I have?" 

"With me you have Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures. You have Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, Herbology with Hufflepuffs, and Sixth Year Arithmancy with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." 

Harry nodded, in his sixth year, Remus had educated him in Arithmancy, and he was excepted into the fifth year class. He took the Owl and got an E on it, and he would be boosted up to the seventh year NEWT class if he kept his grade up till January. 

"Ulgh, for some reason I feel like, I've been run over by one of Hagrid's animals." 

"How pleasant." Draco murmured sarcastically going over to Harry's closet. "Do I have to dress you?" asked Draco. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "No." Harry said rolling lazily out of bed till his feet hit the lush carpet. 

He scratched his head and opened and closed his eyes tiredly. He was wearing blue and black boxers. One side was blue the other side was black, they were silky and very soft. 

"Now who has whose boxer's on?" muttered Draco handing Harry his clothes. The boy hadn't moved from where he was, he was still trying to wake. 

"Did you sleep bad because you're never 'this' bad waking up.' 

Harry just grunted, and sighed heavily, "Fine." he said, taking the clothes that were laid out on the bed by Draco.

Draco just watched as Harry shrugged into his clothes. The blond scowled at the crooked tie that Harry didn't even bother to fix. 

"Come here. Can't have you walking around with me like a beggar." 

Harry closed his eyes, "I don't know why I'm so tired." Harry lied flawlessly. 

Finishing the tie, Draco tilted his chin upwards to gaze into the boy's green-eyes, "You went to bed after me didn't you?" asked Draco, with a slight frown creasing his lips. 

Harry didn't want to admit to Draco that he couldn't sleep because he had nightmares of past events. It was only when he slept with Draco, that the nightmares went away. 

"About an hour later. You know I fall asleep slower than you." 

"Yes, you look like shit." He said, making Harry roll his eyes, and moved away from the teen and out the door to hear grumbling from the female resident. 

"You should have been up an hour ago-" Hermione tutted. 

"Get bent Granger." Draco growled coming out of Harry's room with items in his hands.

Harry chose to ignore Hermione as he headed to the bathroom. It was large and had three seperate fancy showers, and two large bathtubs with screens all around them. The floor was white and blue tile with fish and merpeople decorated into it. There was another room to the side of the bathroom that held a sauna and a steamy hot tub. 

Hermione blinked, "No, I will not. You're Head-Boy Harry for a reason!" she directed this toward the raven-haired teen who just waved his hand at her, and closed the bathroom door. 

Draco just scowled, "Bugger off you're not even his friend!" Hermione flinched as the Slytherin told her this. His gray eyes narrowed, "I may not call you a mudblood in front of Harry because of the respect I have for him, but to me you're still filthy!" 

Hermione scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"But, its not because you're muggleborn." Draco then said, which peeked Hermione's curiosity.

"It's because you're nothing but a backstabbing traitor!" hissed the Slytherin. 

He stalked away leaving Hermione's eyes glistening, and her lip quivering slightly. 

 

When Harry came back out he looked much more presentable. Draco crossed his arms and leaned into the door and watched as the Gryffindor took his books from the table beside Draco. 

"I got some toast from the Great Hall." he said pulling out a napkin. 

Harry nodded, "Thanks." He murmured, taking the napkin. 

Draco studied him for several long moments before asking, "Are you upset with me?" 

Glancing up quickly Harry shook his head, "No, just tired."

000

Harry went through the day feeling terrible. He plopped down in the first desk he seen when he entered the final class of the day which was Defense. 

Draco was next to him and casted him sideways glances every so often when Remus came out with a smile on his face. 

"G'afternoon, let's get started shall we?" 

Although, this was Harry's favorite class he did not participate in the demonstration nor did he raise a hand. His head stayed down in exhaustion. He relived Hagrid's death last night and it wasn't anything to brag about. 

0000

When Harry got to the rooms that afternoon he threw everything aside and went straight to bed, without speaking with Draco. 

000

It was late, and Draco was sitting in the corner by the fireplace light, recopying his homework onto Harry's paper in perfect forging motion. 

The glow from the fire flickered up onto Draco's features, as he stared over at the covered plate he had brought in, for Harry. 

The boy hadn't woken up. Was it something he said? Surely not. Draco sighed and placed his quill in the ink bottle and stood up and stretched. 

He decided to go check on Harry. It was after ten, and he had been asleep since four-thirty. 

He walked over to the bedroom and entering to hear Harry's voice, "No no, I'm sorry Hagrid." slurred the voice. 

Eyes widening, Draco quickly entered to see Harry thrashing about practically sobbing in his sleep. 

Was this why he was so tired earlier? Draco quickly ran over and shook Harry who whimpered, "I'm sorry, its my fault. All my fault-" 

"Harry! Harry!" Draco shook the boy who continued to thrash his arms moving until Draco grabbed them and forced them back and bent down, "Potter!" growled Draco in the thrashing teen's ear. 

Harry grunted and pleaded, "Stop enough, I've had enough."

"Harry!" Draco for the life of him couldn't seem to wake him up. 

The tears were falling down Harry's cheeks, and he seemed to be unaware of anyone shaking him. 

Yanking out his wand he pointed it straight at Harry's heart, "Ennervate!" 

Harry's eyes snapped open glossy and wet. "Wh--" 

"Sssh--" was all Draco said as he slid into the bed with Harry who shivered. 

"You were dreaming. You wouldn't wake up." Draco told him. 

Harry grunted and sniffed, and looked at Draco who took off his robe and tossed it aside, and pulled the shivering teen to him and leaned back against the lush scarlet pillows. 

Harry collapsed in the arms of his lover, and shuddered, "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Draco. 

Harry half shrugged as he draped his arm over Draco's bare stomach. 

"You damn shit. You and that Gryffindor pride." rolling his eyes, Harry managed to choke out, "And you're not a Slytherin bastard?"

"Now there's the Harry I know and love." 

Harry just chuckled weakly, "I dream about it alot." He said softly. 

Draco ran his fingers down Harry's arm from his shoulder blade all the way down to the tips of his fingers. He did this until the ebony-haired teen's breaths became even and deep. 

Laying his head against the pillow he stared at the ceiling while his fingers ran through Harry's head. _'What did he do that caused Harry to keep his dreams to himself?'_ This thought carried Draco into his sleep.


	5. Spoiled

  
Author's notes: The war is over, Harry gets to rest and relax with his Slytherin love. The ones that he thought were his friends had turned on him and the blond haired Slytherin stepped up, replacing a void in Harry's heart. But, what happens when one wants to come out of the closet but the other doesn't?

 

* * *

**Thank you much for the reviews! :)**

Chapter Five

 

From then on Draco always made sure to sleep with Harry. Whenever this happened, Harry wouldn't dream and on the occasion that they didn't sleep together Draco would check on Harry to find him thrashing about wildly sometimes he would scream in pain and other times he would beg and plead with and apologize to either Sirius or Hagrid in his sleep. 

000

September was disappearing quickly enough and October was brewing in even more colder and damper than September. 

Harry had gotten permission from the Headmaster to attend the tryouts at Puddlemore United. 

The teen was nervous and could be seen flying around with Draco and the two battled for the snitch. Although, Draco didn't stand a chance. 

"If you fly and catch the snitch like this at the tryouts, I can NOT see them turning you away." Draco commented when they got to the grounds. 

Harry shrugged, "I hope." He had that gut wrenching feeling in his stomach. 

Draco didn't want to mention if anything Puddlemore would put him on the team no matter what because of his famous status. He knew that fame was a touchy subject with Harry and one he didn't like to abuse or use in anyway so he kept this thought to himself.

0000

It was the night before Quidditch Tryouts and Harry was up staring into the crackling fire. Draco was fast asleep, Harry had slipped out while the boy was snoring. Something Harry got use to, and for some odd reason he found it comforting. Wasn't something he would admit to the Slytherin but all the same. Every time Harry accused Draco of snoring the boy would deny it till he got sick. 

The book that lay in his lap had not had a page turned since he opened it. 

"Why are you still up?" asked Draco stepping in front of the Fireplace blocking its view. 

Harry's eyes flickered upwards at the tall half dressed man standing before him. 

Wearing only gold boxers unlike Harry who had a black robe on, he looked up and smiled weakly, "Think about it." 

"I don't need too." Draco stated simply. "You need your sleep." 

"I know that. I gave up." 

Draco moved and sat on the ottomin that was directly across from Harry. 

"Is there anything I can do to help you sleep?" asked Draco softly, a smile slipping up onto his pale features. 

Harry smirked, and glanced over to see mischief written all over the face of his love. 

"I don't know--" He grinned, "Is there?" 

The teen moved and slid onto his knees and slid Harry's legs apart and grabbed the end of the black robe and pulled it. "I might-- be able to help." 

Draco leaned up and gave Harry a tantalizing kiss. Green-eyes shutting, he ran his hand up the firm chest that was in front of him. 

Harry drank in the kiss. Draco opened Harry's robe and ran his hands up his thighs to his boxers causing a groan to slide out of Harry's mouth when a hand wrapped firmly around his bulging shaft. 

He got so hard that he popped out of his boxers, causing a smirk to slip upon Draco's mouth, as he raised an eyebrow, "Looks like I can definitely do something to take your mind off tomorrow." He said as Harry grunted into his mouth, and crushed his lips against Draco's for a deep scandalizing kiss. 

Draco parted Harry's mouth with a nibble of the boy's bottom lip before he bent down and took Harry in his mouth, who just groaned and hissed as he leaned back into the armchair, his green-eyes dropping close as the rushing sensations of lust and pleasure jolted up his body to his brain and back down to his toes again. 

0000

When Harry awoke next he felt movement, and blinked his eyes open to see him lying in Draco's bed. 

The teen in question was up and walking around with things in his hands, "Get up. You have two hours." said Draco, who all ready had Quidditch clothes laid out for him. 

"Where did you get those?" Harry asked, sitting up. 

"They're mine." Draco told him. "I just took the Slytherin patch and emblem off." 

"Oh." Harry rubbed his eyes. "You really want me to get this don't you?" 

"What do you think?" asked Draco. "It's perfect for you. You don't need be playing good guy vs. bad guy for the rest of your bloody life."

Harry just tilted his head to the side, and turned over laying his head on the pillow Draco had laid on. He smiled, it was Draco's way of saying, you become an Auror and I'll kill you, just not as blatant. 

"True. I don't want to be an Auror." 

"Thank Merlin." muttered Draco quietly, thinking Harry hadn't heard. 

"Get up." Draco ordered. 

"Yes sir." Harry slid up off the bed and gave a mock army salute, causing Draco to snort at him. 

Harry glanced down aware of no clothes on and chuckled, "That looked odd didn't it?" 

Draco was laughing and nodded, "You have no idea." he checked his watch, "Get dressed. I'll call Dobby up." 

Harry nodded, "Yeah, don't do it in front of Hermione." 

Draco snorted, "Huh." He walked out and smirked, "Why not?" he muttered quietly to himself. He never agreed so he wouldn't be lying if he did. 

000

Harry came out of the bathroom ready with his hair tied back. It wasn't too long but it could be an annoyance if he were to tryout. He heard a loud shriek, "You insufferable pigheaded Slytherin! How could you ask a poor little elf to come up and bring food to you when you can get your lazy arse down to the kitchens yourself?" 

Harry entered to see Draco smirking and nibbling on a piece of toast while he listened to Hermione's banter. She was in a weird granny type house coat with slippers, and her bushy hair looked even bushier. 

"Hermione drop it." Harry snapped. "He's my elf." 

Hermione's eyes widen, "Harry!" she gasped, "You can't just demand a little elf--" 

"You really are thick aren't you Granger?" asked Draco with amusement. "No wonder you're not a bloody Ravenclaw. You don't hold a torch to them." 

This made Hermione's face flush and her eyes to narrow, "Its slavery!" 

Draco looked at Hermione, "What my father did was slavery, what Crouch did was slavery. Dobby comes and goes freely." 

Harry nodded, "Yeah, and Winky." 

Her eyes widen, "You have two!" she shrieked in horror. 

Harry and waved his wand, and murmuring a summoning charm. A moment later, a book came flying in. 

"Read this." Harry said tossing it to the brunette who caught it and glanced at it. 

"It’s in Elven." said Hermione simply. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "You have to read the book with an open mind. You have to be able to accept everything you read in that book otherwise it will stay in Elven and it'll take you at two years to learn it since it took me a year, and I had two teachers." Harry smirked, "And I doubt you'll get any house-elf to teach you Elven with the way you act." 

Hermione scowled at him and looked down at the book, "Ok, I promise to keep an open mind and accept everything." she said softly. She gasped, when the words became English. 

She gasped, "Whoa." 

"Read it and then get over yourself." growled Draco, who turned to Harry and smirked, "C'mon you have to leave in an hour! Eat." his voice softening as he looked at Harry. 

Harry just looked at the food laid out with disgust. "Harry, over here." Draco stated firmly, in a slight dominant voice. 

Harry's green eyes glanced up to see Draco's eyes piercing him, "You have to eat." 

Harry just glared at him, "No." 

Draco crossed his arms, "Yes, now eat." 

Hermione watched the exchange between both Draco and Harry with curiosity. She had known they had become close friends in the last year, they were tied to one another's hip, but it was unlike Draco to ever come to someone's defense or to even care. It seemed that he only cared for Harry. Something her and Ron had forgotten to do when they passed poor judgement.

Watching the exchange, she couldn't help but notice something more to flicker in both sets of eyes. The gray ones, that were Draco's had a sense of caring, understanding, yet forcefullness, while Harry's had caring, fright, and something else that she could not dicipher. She had lost touch with her old friend after last year, a decision her and Ron had made to their regret. Now they were nothing more than mere acquaintances, that are forced to share a living corridors with. 

Harry sighed, and walked over and plonked himself down into the chair and stared at the food with disgust. 

"Eat." Draco hissed. "It's for your own good." 

Harry just glared up at him, "You're a snarky little bastard aren't you?" 

Draco smirked, "I never got anywhere in life Harry by being nice." he sat down directly across from Harry and as if pointing this out to a child he said, "Eat." 

Harry scowled at him but otherwise picked up the buttered toast with his favorite jam on it and bit into it. A pleasant award winning grin slid up on Draco's face, as he leaned back and watched Harry eat almost everything on his plate, till the green-eyed boy threatened to throw the plate in his face. That's when Draco conceeded and called upon Dobby to take the plate away. 

Draco rolled his eyes watching Harry get strangled around the legs by a two and a half foot creature, that was sobbing into the Gryffindor's pants. 

Hermione had disappeared a while ago with the book in her nose. 

Finally after that disturbing episode Dobby left, leaving Draco to stand up, "You could have just pulled him off." 

Harry shrugged, "I didn't have the heart." 

"Of course not." Draco muttered but smirked at Harry from behind the cup of coffee. 

Thats what he liked about Harry. The teen was always warm, even though sometimes, he was too warm toward suspicious people.

Speaking of suspicious people, Draco was on his way to the Headmasters office unfortunately. His gray eyes cleared of emotions yet his mind was running wild as he passed younger kids in the hall. 

'More than seven men were going to be near Harry at all times. One being Oliver Wood. The former Gryffindor and Captain of the Quidditch Team had always been fond of Harry, and Oliver's looks didn't improve Draco's mood. 

That's why he was standing in front of a stone gargoyle at the moment murmuring a muggle sweet that Harry had forced down his throat in Hawaii. Never admitting that it was actually good, Draco stepped up onto the revolving staircase and waited till he faced the black door with Griffin knockers. 

"C'mon in Mr. Malfoy." 

_'How did that old fart know?'_ was his thought as he entered the round candy smelling office. 

Glancing over he saw the old man behind his desk writing with a bright pink quill. Draco was gay, but he would never use a pink quill. 

"Aw, such a pleasure, Lemon drop?" Dumbledore held them out as Draco shook his head, "No sir." he said, quietly. "I was wondering, if maybe I could accompany Potter to his tryouts?" 

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose as he leaned back, "Why may I ask? I don't think he needs anymore protection Mr. Malfoy." he said, blue eyes twinkling. 

'Urgh, those eyes were enough to make him nauseas.' the gray eyed teen thought to himself. 

"Well, I mean I know where Puddlemore Stadium is-- and-- duh-- I think Harry could use the support. Since he's going to be doing such a hard task. I mean, this is a once in a lifetime offer." Draco nearly cursed out loud. He couldn't believe he was stuttering in front of the Headmaster. 

_Malfoy's were known for their great posture, great speaking skills, and excellent performance at anything he or she attempts._

_Harry had all ready made him lose his great posture most of the time, but speaking skills? This was becoming obnoxious!_

Dumbledore seemed to study Draco for a bit, almost seemed amused as he sat back. 

Draco felt like he was being checked over my one of Pomphery's med-wands. His eyes were unsettling. 

Dumbledore smiled, "Well, I think that it would be best if Harry were to do this alone. That way he could focus and feel as if he isn't being judged." 

Draco's eyes nearly narrowed, it took a lot for the Slytherin to keep a mask on. _'How **dare** he refuse him to join Harry!'_

"All right then." He knew there was no arguing with the Headmaster. 

"Thought I would ask anyway." he should have gone to Severus. 

"I admire your concern Mr. Malfoy." said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling on end. 

The heir to the Malfoy throne said nothing as he swept across the room and out the door leaving a beaming loony bin Headmaster behind. 

Draco nearly punched the gargoyle as he made his way down. For some reason it seemed to be laughing at him or taunting him. 

The teen shook this from his mind. "Good merlin, Draco get a hold of yourself!" he hissed to himself. This was on the border of obsession. 

000

Harry had his broomcase in hand and went over things in his mind one last time before he glanced around him wondering where Draco was. 

He was hoping his lover would come over and say good-bye or give him some sort of words of encouragement.

He felt the sickening sensation slip down inside of him like a drop of ice water hitting the acid in his stomach and causing it to sizzle. 

As he got to the Entrance Hall, he was hardly aware of opening it and stepping out onto the cold fall grounds of Hogwarts. 

"Why you wearing Slytherin clothes?" asked Ron moving up into step next to him. 

Harry glanced over at his _use_ to be best friend. 

"Where you going?" asked Ron, as nosey as ever. 

"Tryouts for Puddlemore." 

Ron's mouth opened, "Whoa!" he said in shock. 

Harry shrugged, "Doubt, I'll make the team. See you." he picked up his pace leaving no more room for Ron to attempt a conversation. _Those days were over._

Harry got to the edge of Hogwarts just behind a bunch of oak trees and willows. 

Harry glanced around him and checked his watch, 'Aw well.' shrugging, he relaxed himself preparing to apparate, when someone appeared next to him out of nowhere, "Don't think I'm letting you leave without a good-bye and good-luck did you?" asked the drawling voice of Malfoy as he came out from under Harry's cloak. 

The Gryffindor smiled, "I had hoped not." 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. They were secluded behind the trees and no one but the bugs and birds could see them. 

"Never." breathed the dominate voice. Harry sunk his lips into Draco's with a soft whimper in the back of his throat. It seemed as the days passed, Harry's hunger for Draco was somehow getting stronger. They had only been seeing each other since late May. 

Draco moved away much to Harry's displeasure. "Good-luck Ry." he said with an arrogant smirk.

Grinning Harry nodded, "Thank you." kissing him again Harry relaxed and fell into a wave of apparation as he felt the world and everyone spinning around him. 

When he appeared his eyes stared up in awe at the velvet blue walls that seemed to sparkle with magic. The feeling of magic was like that at Hogwarts, but it was a different kind of magic. Not as strong yet it was envigorating. 'Must be an energy charm set up around the place.' was Harry's first thought. 

Harry had the weird ability to feel magic around him. It had developed sometime after Voldemort fell. Dumbledore had suggested that the power he had increased ten folds after the destruction of Voldemort. Harry didn't know but he loved the feel of magic. It livened him up and made him so full of life, sometimes he would coax a half asleep Draco up to the Astronamy tower just so Harry could feel the highest point of magic. 

Walking up the concrete steps one at a time to the double doors where a large fat guy in blue robes was standing he looked at Harry lazily and said, "Pass." 

Harry handed him the blue tryout pass, that had his name on it. 

The man looked at it and swiftly blinked away all laziness and stared at Harry in disbelief. 

"Can I go now?" asked Harry dryly as the man's eyes did the usual _'flick'_ to the forehead. 

"Uh-- uh-- yes. But, uh-- Mr. Potter, with all respect, would you sign this.." He pulled out a piece of paper. "I--its for my daughter. She has a terminal illness that wizards can't cure." 

Harry blinked, and was about to refuse when he seen pleading in the man's eyes. Harry felt the honesty coming from him, and his heart went out to the large man. 

"What's your little girls name?" asked Harry taking it, as the man smiled with relief. 

"Aimee--" He pulled out his wallet and plucked out two pictures. 

His little girl couldn't have been older than six-years-old, in one picture she had curly blonde locks that went up into pigtails, and the other her hair looked thin and dry and the smile that was on her face faltered immensely. 

"See, they are only six-months apart." 

Harry struggled with his feelings as he stared at it and took the pictures signing them as well. 

"Does she get any treatment?" asked Harry. 

The man's face fell, "Uh-- well." 

"Yes or no, Mr.--?" "Dave, call me Dave." 

"Dave. Does she?" 

"No." "Is there treatment available? What sort of disease does she have?" 

"Lieukemia, and yes there is treatment." Dave told him. 

Harry's eyes flickered up to the man who looked nervous. It was apparent that the man didn't have any money. He couldn't make much if he was a greeter. 

"What's your last name?" asked Harry, evenly. 

"Erm-- Johnstone." 

Harry's head shot up, "As in Angelina Johnstone?" 

"That's my oldest daughter." Dave told him. 

Harry looked at Dave, don't leave, when I'm done with these tryouts we'll talk Dave." handing the pictures back to Dave, the boy stepped through leaving Dave to blink in confusion. 

000

Harry put the little girl in the back of his mind as he was met by a set of bright alond eyes, and a large wrap around the waist. The tall well built man who had done this, was someone he hadn't seen in a few years. 

"It's so great to see you Harry." said Oliver Wood's cheerful voice. 

"Ulgh, be better if I can breathe." Harry grunted, as he was sat back down on his feet. 

His 'attacker' stepped back and smiled a wide baby faced smile, "Looking good Harry! I see you've fattened up. Hogwarts will do that, but not too much!" he said approvingly. "You still fast as hell?" Oliver circled Harry and was clearly giving him an x-ray with his eyes. 

Yes, Oliver was very hot and good looking but all this aside, "Of course Wood, why wouldn't I be?" 

"Good to know! _Hey Mark!_ " Shouted Oliver loudly, cupping his hands over his mouth and shouting up at the highest stand. 

Harry glanced upwards to see what Oliver was shouting at, it was a human of course. And that human was a short portly man that was about 5 foot 1, and chubby around the middle yet every where else was skinny. His arms and his legs were skinny. His face was round and aged with a few crease lines and he was wearing royal blue that matched Oliver's uniform which stood out against his masculine frame. 

"Mr. Potter! Such a pleasure to finally meet you." Mark Wooten's voice had excitement in it. "Oliver has told us so much about you." 

Harry gave Oliver a stern look but the Keeper smiled, "Not like that Harry! I've told him how amazing you are on a broom." 

"Is it true you flew for the first time perfectly?" 

Harry shrugged, "I guess. Call me Harry. I'm only seventeen."

The whole team came over, there was fifteen people on the team. Seven original players and then the reserves. 

Everyone got their chance to catch a glimpse of the boy who lived, who was talking to Oliver on the side. 

The former Gryffindor's eyes brightened when Harry stood next to him. There were thirty-five wizards trying out for the seeker position. 

"It is so great to see you Harry. If you make the team, which is almost definite." Oliver flashed him a smile, "We'll have to go out sometime and catch up. Tell me everything that's gone on at Hogwarts." 

Harry apparently didn't catch the pick up hints inside of Oliver's innocent proposal and smiled, "That sounds great." 

Oliver grinned even brighter at Harry's quick agreement. 

Harry watched as each seeker was put through five trails and tests. Oliver had to leave Harry to help with the fifth test. 

Harry sat there for what seemed like hours on the bench his chin in his palm as he wached as one person after another were picked off. A couple stayed behind with a good impression. 

Finally it was Harry's turn. One was a flying test, then it was a bludger test, then a test that some would call chicken. Two more big tests and Harry was facing the original seeker. Harry had to catch the snitch before him. Only five others managed to catch the snitch before the main seeker. 

Harry became one of those. Oliver was jumping up and down from teh stands all the while with blunt excitement as several others scowled and murmured things like, 'picking favorites.' or 'just because he's the boy-who-lived.'

Harry wished Draco was here though, he'd really like to see his Slytherin, it would give him confidence because the next challenge... was terrifying to say the least. 

The test was one where Harry had to race each seeker tryout as far up as they could go and then on the count of three and a bang they were to plunge down and the first one to move from their plummeting position lost. In other words the other chicken game seemed like child's play. 

Harry was waiting on the grounds trying to hold his nerves into check as he fidgeted on the spot. Oliver had left to help run the chaser tryouts. 

"Hey!" said a voice coming up behind Harry. 

Harry whirled around having not even heard anyone near him to see Draco standing there in all his glory. Harry's invisbility cloak was wrapped in his hands securely. 

Harry looked pale. 

"What's wrong?" asked Draco. "Watch." said Harry pointing upwards. 

Draco did and his eye's widen in shock. "Fuck me!" was his comment. 

"Yeah." Harry didn't even comment how he got here, instead he just watched going particularly green in the face. 

"You have to that?" asked Draco, not taking his eyes off the divers. 

"Yup." 

"Hell no." quickly stated Draco. 

"I have too." 

"Fuck Harry!" 

"Save that for later." 

Draco tore his eyes from the blue skies and glared at him, "No time for jokes." 

"I need to do something to loosen me up." Harry pointed out. 

"We could leave." suggested Draco. 

"I can't back out now." 

"Yeah you can." 

" _NO_ I can't." argued Harry simply, with a small smile on his face. 

"Damn Gryffindor." grunted Draco unhappily. 

Harry glanced over at his tall lover, "You'll be underneath to catch me?" 

Arching his neck he turned to face Harry his gray eyes turning silverish, "Harry- please- be- careful." stated Draco in an even yet warning tone. "You're good Harry, but you've never tried the Wronski's Feint." 

"Course not. I don't need kicked off the team for it." Hogwarts didn't allow that even if it was part of the rules. 

"Besides, you bought me the best broom." he said fondly lifting the item up as Draco nodded with some relief inside of him. Yet it didn't ease the tension. 

"POTTER! You're up." growled the captain from the skies. 

Harry nodded, and looked at Draco who resisted the urge to yank the Gryffindor by his trousers and apparate them back to Hogwarts.

"See you in a few-- maybe." he walked away leaving Draco to fidget, and stare up at the sky, when he heard a swoosh and Oliver landed beside him. 

Draco casted him a sneer, "Wood." 

"Malfoy what are you doing here? Trying to curse Harry's broom?" the Keeper accused with a dark look. 

Draco scowled, "You imbecile, he's my friend." 

"Friend?" laughed Oliver, "He's not your friend. You two hate each other." 

Sneering Draco spoke in an even tone, "You don't know shit you bludger head." 

Oliver smirked, "I do know one thing." said Oliver. 

"What?" growled Draco. "Harry's good." he said with a faint smile. 

Draco glanced up at the skies to see Harry shooting upwards at double the speed the other guy was doing. 

Fright swelled up like a balloon in the pit of Draco's stomach. The acid coiled, as he watched. 

"Why are you really here? Going to try out?" 

Draco didn't take his eyes off Harry. The other flier was wearing a blood red with blue trimming. 

The captain of the team was up in the sky saying something that Draco couldn't hear. 

"Hey, answer my questions or I'll order you off the grounds." Oliver growled. 

Draco turned his eyes and snapped them onto Oliver, "I all ready told you why I am here simpleton, I'm not telling you again." 

Oliver scowled, "I know very well that Ron and Hermione are his friends-" 

Draco gave a cold hard laugh, "Are you that bloody hell stupid? How many bludgers have bashed you in the head you ignorant fool! Weasel and Granger are nothing more than backstabbing traitors. Now shut the fuck up and let me watch Harry." His voice then dropped low, "And if Harry somehow gets injured from doing this stupid little stunt, I will come hunting for you." 

Oliver stared right back at him, "Do you really think I'm scared of a little pompous punk like you?" 

A glint flickered in Draco's eyes, "You should me." he grinned, in a way that showed all his teeth and it made him look somewhat like a vampire. "I'm not nice like Harry. As a matter of fact Wood, I'm not nice at all. I'm a prick and you'll never find one as big as me." 

Oliver just scowled at him before flying away, obviously not wanting to be in the Slytherin's presence any longer. 

Draco stared upwards and watched as Harry moved into position, and then they dove, and Draco's heart and stomach started flipping and burning as he watched Harry spiral down like as sharp as a needle point. 

000

The rushing of the wind hit Harry's ears and the blood pumped through his ears. The wind swiped Harry as he stared straight at the ground that seemed to be getting closer and closer. His stomach had been left behind. He glanced over to see his opponent whose eyes were narrowed like a hawk. He had a shaved head and a pointed nose. 

They were at forty-feet now, the guy turned to look at Harry who looked straight ahead pretending to not notice. Both were getting quite nervous but Harry refused to show it. 

30ft, Harry clenched his teeth eyes wide and staring at the ground that seemed to be coming closer and closer. 

20ft, Gripping the broom Harry hears a faint yell, and realizes its Draco but ignores his lover as he stared avidly toward the green hard earth, the gut he had once had was left behind 150 feet, Harry couldn't feel his body it was numb. He could hardly feel the broom that he was clinging too, realizing that he may just very well kill himself over this. 

15Ft, the guy next to Harry was panicking and shaking furiously. Harry heard him gasp and even let out a mutter. Harry felt the same way. But he wasn't moving. He was a Gryffindor. The teen hears more shouting from Draco. Harry blocks him out determined to finish this whether or not he gets bruised or bloodied. 

10ft, the guy chickens out and steers himself away, the broom isn't fast enough and he plummets straight to the earth very hard with a loud thump and several cracks. It doesn't sound pretty. 

Immediately Harry sharply veered himeslf level and went flipping off the broom into a series of somersaults straight to the ground with a thump on his back, knocking the only breath he had left out of him.


	6. Spoiled

  
Author's notes: The war is over, Harry gets to rest and relax with his Slytherin love. The ones that he thought were his friends had turned on him and the blond haired Slytherin stepped up, replacing a void in Harry's heart. But, what happens when one wants to come out of the closet but the other doesn't?

 

* * *

A.N. Sorry it took so long, I got kind of stuck and I was finishing my other fic. 

Chapter Six

 

When Harry came too, he felt groggy. He groaned softly and rubbed his head, “What the bloody hell happened?” 

“You fell you git!” scowled Draco leaning down next to the fallen teen. 

Draco’s silver eyes had concern swimming through them. He also looked as if he wanted to wrap his arms around Harry but restrained doing so. 

Harry wished he would. 

 

Oliver ran over onto Harry’s side, and pulled him up making Harry groan. 

“Ow.” He grunted. 

“You made it Harry!” Oliver hugged Harry causing Draco’s eyes to narrow dangerously. 

Harry’s eyes widen as he glanced over at Draco whose cheeks were flushed, 

“We better go Potter. Professor Dumbledore wants us back.” lied Draco literally prying Harry away from Oliver who ignored the blond Slytherin while praising Harry and ruffling his messy black hair. 

Harry flushed, and glanced over at Draco whose eyes were slits now. 

“Uh thanks Oliver. I better go.” 

At that moment Mark came over and congratulated Harry and gave him a practice schedule, and the rest of the information, he would need. 

Draco still looked ready to kill.

They headed toward the edge of stadium as Draco scowled, “I hate that bastard.” 

Harry went red, “Er-” 

“He had the nerve.” Draco hissed angrily. 

Harry knew that Oliver’s movements had hit a sore spot with the Slytherin.

“I didn’t hug him back.” Harry tried, smoothing over the situation at hand. 

“I know that.” snapped Draco. 

Harry stopped Draco, “I’ll be back.” he walked over to the large guy leaving Draco to scowl and cross his arms, as he glanced around wondering where the former Gryffindor bastard was. 

The teen was playing with his wand by instinct, he was twirling it thinking of many pretty little curses to use on the Gryffindor. 

It was ten minutes when Draco got fed up with waiting and stalked over to Harry to hear, "Have your daughter taken to St. Mungo's and tell them to charge all her bills to the Potter Vault. If they have a problem with it, you summon me at Hogwarts..." 

Draco stopped a few feet away a bit-- shocked. _'What's going on?'_ He thought to himself, as he watched Harry shake the man's hand. 

Another few minutes and Harry motioned for him as the large man walked away with tears in his eyes. 

"What's going on Harry?" he asked, as they walked out of the stadium together. 

"Well--" he smiled, "That's Angelina's father. Her sister has Lieukemia, she's only six years old and they didn't have the money to give her treatment. I mean, I hate my fame but I might as well do something good with it ya know?" 

Draco was stunned, "I guess." He nearly shook his head, all the teen ever thought about were others. Draco wondered how he did it!

They apparated upon exiting the stadium and appeared at the apparation point at the edge of Hogwarts. 

That's when Draco literally grabbed Harry, snaking his arms around the boy's hips, "You deserve to be-" He trailed off his eyes glaring into Harrys

A slow smirk slipped on Harry's lips, and tilted his head to the side, "Deserve to be what?" he asked, innocently, hands touching Draco's chest. 

Draco just shook his head slowly, and crushed his lips against Harry's. 

"You could have been seriously harmed." Draco's lips barely moved from Harry's, as he said this. 

Harry stared up into his eyes, "I'm sorry." 

"No you're not." 

Harry chuckled, "Ok, I'm sorry for scaring you but I'm not sorry for doing what I did Ok?" 

"Fair enough." Draco's fingers touched Harry's cheek. 

"What are you trying to do to me?" asked Harry softly feeling his manhood stiffen. 

Draco smirked feeling Harry against him, and pushed himself into the Gryffindor. 

Grunting Harry shook his head, "You better do something about my errection you Slytherin bastard." he hissed when Draco's rubbed into his. 

Tasting Harry's lips once again, his hands moved from the boy's waist to his hips and ground them into his own. 

Harry's breaths got deeper, "You're going to cause me to lose myeslf-" 

"Maybe that's the point-- punishment for having me worry." he hissed into the boy's ear. 

Harry groaned, feeling himself against a tree and no where to go. 

"If this is punishment, please- do keep on." 

Draco growled in Harry's ear before licking the lobe of it with his tongue, sending a shiver up the Gryffindors spine. 

Harry's eyes rolled up into his head with pleasure and lust as Draco fondled him and pressed his mouth against Harry's collerbone. 

A soft hum came from Harry's mouth, "Shall we continue this in our rooms?" breathed Draco. 

"Hmmm... sure." was all Harry seemed to be able to say. 

000

The next day it was all over the papers, that Harry was Puddlemore United's new seeker. 

Harry wanted to hide. 

He stayed in his room all Sunday morning. He was going over his packet that he got from Puddlemore United. 

First Quidditch Practice the beginning of October. Harry wouldn't be playing in any games till the spring time. 

"Ry, get out of this room now." Draco said entering in all his glory. 

Harry just gave him a look, "No thanks. I don't need questions thrown at me." 

"They won't." said Draco smirking. "Not with me around." 

Harry rolled his eyes, "I want to stay here Dray." 

"No. C'mon let's go flying." he stated simply. 

Harry rolled his eyes, "No." 

"Yes." 

"Fuck you!" 

"Maybe later, but now you need to get out of this room and stop hiding. Its out you can't do a thing about it." 

"Yes I can. I can stay away from everyone." he said, feeling a tug from Draco on his hand. 

Harry grunted and tried to take his hand back but Draco ended up in Harry's lap, causing Draco to smirk and Harry to laugh, "This is better." Teased Harry, his arms going around Draco who rolled his eyes and bounced playfully on Harry's lap, "C'mon, Potter." 

Harry groaned, "I don't want to be in the limelight." 

"You've been in the light since you were a baby." 

"So, doesn't mean I want to be in it even more." said Harry dryly. 

"You might as well get over it." said Draco, before he stood and turned and yanked Harry up, who groaned as he bumped into the snarky blond git. 

Draco licked his bottom lip playfully before walking away leaving Harry to scowl. "I'm not going." 

"Yes you are. I'm going to give you two minutes to change out of MY pajamas." He said, glancing up and down at the Slytherin colored pants and shirt Harry was wearing. 

"What are you going to do if I don't?" 

Draco's eyebrows raised up into his hair line, "Do you want to know?" 

Harry just scowled and headed for his wardrobe. "That's what I thought." 

 

" _Harry!_ Harry, is it true?" Colin Creevey had ran up to Harry with his camera out. 

Harry's eyes closed, "Yes." He muttered. _'This was a bad idea.'_

"Can I get a picture? I can have the first picture of you!" 

"You take a picture of him and I will shove that camera so far up your arse that Madam Pomfery won't even be able to get it out." Draco growled, leaving Harry to give Colin a look as the boy squeaked and ran away quickly. 

"You're mean." murmured Harry, he was torn between envy and guilt. 

"No one has ever accused me of being nice Potter." Draco reminded. 

0000

The next few days were absolutely chaotic for Harry. He got letters and job offers and other Quidditch Teams asking him to come in for a tryout. Harry got bombarded with fan mail so much that he could hardly finish his breakfast. 

Girls would come up to him giggling and hugging him and congratulating him one of them even had the odecity to sit in his lap. 

Draco just rolled his eyes and felt the redness in his cheeks swell. 

 

Draco dreaded the weekend. He really hated to see Harry go by himself to Puddlemore and be hit on every five seconds by Oliver Wood. 

The teen knew he couldn't go this time. He had all ready pushed it last time, by going against the Headmaster's word. 

All he needed was to get his Head Prefect status revoked and then he'd never get to be Harry half as much as usual. 

Harry noticed that Saturday morning, that Draco was in a rather foul mood. 

He sat down next to the Slytherin at the table in their rooms,and glanced up as Draco slid him a coffee with a load the sugar, just how Harry liked it. 

"Dray, what's wrong?" Harry asked sipping the hot drink.

Draco looked at him, "Nothing." He muttered picking up the Daily Prophet. 

Harry leaned back and watched Draco, his eyes weren't moving. 

"Dray, something's wrong and I'd like to know what it is." he stood and walked around and stood next to Draco who glanced up at him, and sighed, "You're going to be around Wood all day long." 

Harry looked at him and pressed his hand against Draco's shoulder and squeezed it, "Don't you trust me?" 

Draco looked at Harry's hand and glanced up at him, his gray eyes locked with dazzling green ones. 

"Of course I do." he was a loyal person after all. 

"Then don't worry about Oliver." Harry said, bending down and caught Draco's lips with his. 

"I'll see you this afternoon." he licked Draco's lip before walking out leaving Draco to lick his own lips and watch as his lover walked out. 

000

'Ok maybe there was a little something to worry about.' 

Oliver had been doing all he could to get near Harry, either coming up behind him and brushing himself against Harry's backside or affectionately wrapping his arm around Harry and telling him how talented he was. 

Had Harry been single, yes he would have easily fell for Oliver's charm and wit. He really did have it, but seeing as he was with Draco, and he loved Draco, he didn't want to put himself in that position or mind frame. So he did his best to stay away from the flashy good-looking keeper. 

It wasn't all that hard since Harry had to battle against the original seeker for the snitch. 

But afterwards when Harry was in the locker rooms. He kept his eyes away from the eyes that were racking over his body as he buttoned up his black shirt. 

"Hey Harry, great play today." Oliver said, coming from Harry's left. 

Glancing over he smiled, trying to hide the nervousness that was creeping up in him. 

"Thanks. It was fun." He told Oliver. 

"Hey, I was wondering if you had time, we could stop by the Leaky Cauldron or somewhere in the muggle world grab a bite to eat?" 

Harry stared straight ahead into the mirror that was on his locker. He tried not to let his eyes widen. 

"Uh-- Dumbledore will kill me. He's all ready against me coming here every Saturday and Sunday." 

"Aw- c'mon. He won't know. Just say practice went over a bit." 

Harry smiled, "I can't Oliver. Sorry, ask me again later." He smiled at the Keeper before walking away. "Talk to you later Oliver." 

"Yeah- Ok." was Oliver's sullen reply. 

Harry almost felt bad for turning Oliver down. Maybe they could be friends with nothing else. These thoughts carried him all the way to the apparation point.


	7. Spoiled

  
Author's notes: The war is over, Harry gets to rest and relax with his Slytherin love. The ones that he thought were his friends had turned on him and the blond haired Slytherin stepped up, replacing a void in Harry's heart. But, what happens when one wants to come out of the closet but the other doesn't?

 

* * *

Chapter Seven

 

The coolness around the grounds set in. Harry had been to three practices and turned Oliver down all three times that he was asked. 

He didn't want to tell Draco, he'd hate to see how the blond would react. 

At the moment Harry was watching Draco argue with Blaise Zabini at the Slytherin Table.

Harry was finding this a serious  
inconvenience, not being able to be out in the open. He knew he shouldn't bring this up again, but with all the attention he was getting from men 'and' women, he had to tell them something. 

And he couldn't keep turning his former Gryffindor Captain down without good reason. He was sounding like a pure arse, and that was something Harry Potter wasn't. If only he could get his lover to cooperate and finally come out in the open. Staring aroudn the hall he seen about four or five different couples of the same sex getting together. 

Hell, the Minister of Magic was gay, and no one gave a damn. So why would they care that he Harry Potter was gay and had a love. Was it so hard to believe?

The day was Tuesday and it was raining like bats and frogs outside. Harry was sitting with his feet propped up across Draco's lap who was reading a magazine, and every now and then he would make an attractive quirk where his eyebrow went upwards at an article he read that was obviously interesting. Harry had back homework to get done, but he couldn't concentrate. 

"How long are we going to stay quiet?" asked Harry in a very soft voice. He was almost afraid of the reaction he would get from Draco. 

The Slytherin in question glanced up at Harry his gray eyes staring into a bright pair of green ones. 

"Quiet about what?" asked Draco, mocking oblivion. 

Harry knew that the teen was hoping, he would say 'nevermind' but Harry didn't. They had to get over this, and move on. 

Tilting his head to one side, Harry placed his homework aside and moved his feet into an indian style position. This made Draco wince, seeing as he was much taller than Harry who had a limber physique. 

"Dray, its getting nearly impossible to just keep brushing people off like I'm a big arsehole." he sighed, and turned his eyes away from Draco. "You know that's not my personality. But, I'm getting propositions left and right from guys and girls! I turn them all down of course, but I don't want to be known as the biggest arse on the team. I all ready have some people thinking I'm arrogant and stuck up. Why can't I just come out and tell them, I'm with you and they will all leave me alone." When he finished he looked up at Draco to see his face. It was flushed in the cheeks slightly, and he ran a hand over his face. 

"You can't do that Harry. We have to stay-" "Draco, I'm tired of being in secret." Harry said in a pleading voice. "Please Draco. You don't understand the position I am-" 

"What about me Harry?" Draco turned his eyes wide. "I don't need shit from people either." 

"But, you won't get shit from people. You're a bastard!" Harry said simply. "I am NOT. I can't keep turning people down without good reason." 

"I thought you- wouldn't bring this up again." 

"I wasn't going too. But-" breathing in sharply. "This is getting ridiculous, I hate hiding, why can't we just come out? I mean, is it so bad being gay?" 

Draco stared straight ahead glaring at the portrait on the wall of a dragon. 

"There are gay couples every where. What's the difference?" 

Draco made a groaning noise in the back of his throat, "The difference Harry, is that you are the boy-who-lived. I am the boy-who-had-no-fuckin-choice-but-to-turn-light." He looked at Harry, his face flushed. 

The Gryffindor snorted with a mixture of amusement and annoyance, "How long did it take you to come up with that line?" asked Harry. "You're being stupid Dray. Everyone knows that you and I have turned into the best of friends- I want people to know that you're more than a best friend." he shrugged, "So they'll stop hitting on me. No one would dare to hit on me if they knew about you." 

Throwing his hands up in frustration the silver-eyed lover glared at Harry, "Gods, I wish you would just let this drop." he scowled. "What's so wrong with being in private and no one around to know what you say and do at all hours of the day? We don't need anymore Rita Skeeters down our necks and ruining our lives." 

Harry sucked in a deep breath and stared down at his hands, this conversation wasn't going the way he had hoped, "That's not what you are worried about." he came to the decision to voice his opinion. He had too, otherwise they would never get anywhere. "You don't care what people think. You tell people to fuck off and you don't care." Looking up at his mate he said, "You're embarrassed to admit to people that we're together-- you're scared." 

"No I'm not." Draco spat coldly. 

Harry felt a shiver, the blond hadn't been that cold to him in a long time. 

"Please Draco-" "No." Draco snapped angrily. "Let's get off this damn subject." he hit his hand against the armrest of the couch, his magazine slid off with a thump and the picture on it gave a cry of shock. 

Shaking his head, the satin-black headed boy said in a calm voice, "No, not till this issue is resolved." 

Although, his feelings were a completely different matter. He felt something coil around him, almost warning him to just drop the situation. But Harry was unhappy about this, and needed it to be resolved. He wanted Draco to see his position, to understand how he felt. 

"There is no issue." Draco growled, and he stood up abruptly frustrated and turned to Harry who was staring up at him. 

"Yes, there is. I'm in this relationship too, and I feel as if you're being a bit unfair about it." It had taken a lot for Harry to say this. 

Biting down on his bottom lip, Draco's eyes flashed anger, "Harry, this is not open for discussion. You either drop this, or drop us." 

Stunned, Harry didn't think he heard right, "What?" he breathed. 

"You heard me Harry. Drop it, or this relationship is over." Draco turned arms folded. 

Harry just stared at him, mouth open in the startling realization that his partner was serious. Swallowing, and pushing the feelings down, Harry hesitantly stood up, and felt his shoulders sag. 

He didn't want to lose Draco, that was the last thing he wanted, but he didn't want to be in secret anymore. He hated the hiding, and unable to touch Draco out in public while girls jumped on him after practices. 

"Can't we compromise on this?" 

"No." stated the firm voice. 

Running a hand through his long black hair he looked up at Draco, "Why would you give up something so good because of a simple request? Draco, I need you." Harry whispered quietly, the lump in his throat swelling. 

He walked forward to touch Draco but the Slytherin moved out of the way. "I don't need you Potter." He hissed, eyes flickered in anger. "I don't need you, or this relationship. It's over. You won't let sleeping hippogriphs be. You go your way, I go mine." with that Draco stormed out of the room leaving Harry standing there his mouth open, and the pain flashed across his face. 

The young teen felt it hard to breath. He bent over hands grasping against the couch, as his head spun, and he remembered the words Draco had thrown at him, 'I don't need you Potter, it's over.' 

Without another thought he collapsed on the couch, his eyes glittering with tears and pain, as she sucked in a breath and shivered. The tears fell out of his eyes and slid down his cheeks. 

Pain, he thought he was done with pain. Harry thought, he could live the rest of his life being happy, and being loved but instead he got pain, and this sort of pain hurt more than the cruciatus curse. This pain was emotional not physical. 

His shoulders shook as he tried to control himself. The thumping of his heart was felt all the way up through his ears. 

Bowing his head, he brought his hands up and placed them over his face, and pressed his fingers in on his eyes hoping the tears would go away, but they just kept coming. 

Harry didn't know what to do. He was now lost. Without Draco, he had no one.


	8. Spoiled

  
Author's notes: The war is over, Harry gets to rest and relax with his Slytherin love. The ones that he thought were his friends had turned on him and the blond haired Slytherin stepped up, replacing a void in Harry's heart. But, what happens when one wants to come out of the closet but the other doesn't?

 

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I love them.**

 

Chapter Eight 

 

The aftermath, was one Harry wouldn't wish on anyone. 

The feeling of sickness washed over him and it guided him all the way to the restroom where he heaved himself over a toilet. 

That whole night, he didn't see Draco at all. Harry figured he went and stayed in the Slytherin Dorms with Blaise and Tracy. 

His eyes just stared into the roaring fire in his bedroom. He was propped up in the armchair, just staring unable to anything else. 

He didn't understand, why Draco got so upset. All Harry wanted was to come out in the open so that he didn't have to worry about others. 

When morning came, Harry could be seen staring straight at the fire in a trance. He barely acknowledged the alarm that went off beside his bed. 

He wasn't sure if he wanted to go to the Great Hall. Where would he sit? He didn't fancy sitting with Ron and Hermione. He could always sit with Luna. 

Finally coming to a decision he stood up and groaned, and stretched, his bum was hurting from sitting in the same place for so long. Rubbing it he sighed, and stretched himself before collecting some clothes. 'Might as well go shower. No need to stink.' 

Harry was still in that shocked faze, it hit him last night and he cried but soon it became-- distant. As if it hadn't happened. A hollow feeling had set in the pit of Harry's stomach. 

Upon passing through he seen Hermione running back to her room muttering something about, 'Annoying ginger-haired men.'

"Hi Harry, bye Harry." she swept into her room as fast as lightning. 

 

Harry stared at the portrait hole fifteen minutes later. 'Maybe, I'll call Dobby.' decided Harry. 'Yes, that's what I'll do.'

After calling Dobby and after the food appeared the teen just stared at it like it was some sort of foreign substance. 

'Why did I just request food?' he murmured staring at the breakfast before him. He pushed the plate away and took his coffee and downed it ignoring the burning sensation he was feeling on his tongue. 

Finally the dreaded hour came where Harry 'had' to go to class. 

First class was NEWT Potions. One in which Harry was partnered with Draco. 

"This should be fun." murmured Harry feeling his stomach twisting and burning. 

Placing a mask over his face, mentally thanking Snape for Occlumency Harry headed toward the dungeons when Naomi came over. 

She gave a smile, "Where were you Harry? I asked Draco and he just gave me a weird look before turning away." 

Harry's shoulders stiffened, and Naomi arched an eyebrow upwards, "What happened? What did he do?" 

"Nothing, we just- ended it." he murmured. 

"Oh my gods! Why? I bet you it was that prats fault." scowled Naomi. 

"No, it was mine." Harry said softly as they got to the dungeons. Harry nudged her sharply. 

Naomi pressed herself into him, and wrapped her arm around his bicep comfortingly, as he leaned against the stone wall. 

"Will you talk to me later?" she asked, softly. 

Harry shrugged, "Sure." 

Tracy, Blaise, Pansy, and Draco came over. Draco didn't meet Harry's eyes as Tracy and Blaise pulled him in a conversation not noticing anything between Draco and Harry, who weren't saying two words to one another. 

Harry's heart was beating rapidly and the feelings inside of him were twisted. 

When they entered, Harry got his usual seat with Draco next to him. Naomi watched both boys closely. They weren't speaking with each other, and this bothered her, and what really bothered her was Tracy and Blaise seemed to not notice. 

During the middle of the class Harry's eyes started to burn, it was either from the potion or the lack of sleep. Most likely the latter. 

When Harry got through with Potions, he made a beeline for his rooms, being the first out the door. His emotions were breaking down his Occlumency Walls. He had to get somewhere quick before he lost it in front of people. 

Harry did not return to classes all afternoon long. He couldn't handle it nor could he bare the pressure right now. Gods, he hated this, he felt as if he would explode in pain. He could handle anything, he was the boy-who-bloody-lived for crying out loud. He could handle anything but this. 'Possessed men with dark lords on the back of there heads, that's easy! Nasty eye killing basilisks, bring it on, hundreds of soul sucking dementors, piece of cake. But this relationship business really hurt.' 

The problem was he loved Draco, more than anyone. When everyone was against him, Draco was there-- when Harry was down, he was there, and when Harry had a nightmare, Draco was there. No one else. 

 

There was a loud knock on his bedroom door. Harry placed his book aside, and stood from the couch with a groan. He just felt like being lazy. 

Opening it, he seen Hermione standing there. Draco was afar sitting by the fire, with a book in his hand and his head down. 

"Where HAVE you been?" she shrieked. "You didn't go to the rest of your classes! You're going to get in trouble. You are Headboy who have-" 

"Shut up." Harry growled in an unusual angry voice. 

Her eyes widen. "Just shut the fuck up. It's none of your damn business. Now get out of my face." with that he slammed the door in her face. 

Draco looked over his shoulder, "You deserved that." he answered to Hermione before his eyes went back down to his book leaving Hermione's eyes widen in shock. Harry wasn't one to yell, curse, or yell at someone. That seemed to be Draco Malfoy's job. 

Hermione turned and stared at Draco and then turned back to the door and blinked several times before it dawned on her, and she gasped out loud. 

She knew what was going on now. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Why hadn't she seen it before? It was so obvious, they were usually connected at each others hip. She all of a sudden felt bad for yelling at Harry, and winced, 'Another strike against me.' thought Hermione dully. 'Maybe she wasn't Ravenclaw smart after all.' 

0000

Instead of sleeping that night Harry walked out into the common room and sat down by the fire with his homework in his hands. He had retrieved it earlier telling his teachers he hadn't felt good. Everyone gave him a lot of lead way now that everyone was Voldemort free, so being the boy who lived did have its advantages when it called for it. 

He couldn't concentrate and threw the transfiguration to the side with a grumble under his breath and moved curling his feet underneath him and pressing laying his head against the cushion and staring into the fire. 

He allowed tears to fall out of his eyes and into the cushion. He couldn't hold them in anymore. He felt so lost. 

For the rest of the week, Harry skipped all of his classes but Potions. Hermione didn't confront him again but Draco did. When Harry was in his room on the floor cleaning out two of his drawers the muggle way. He didn't have anything better to do. 

"Harry, you have to go to classes." Draco dropped Harry's make up work into his lap. 

Harry didn't look up at him, "I have better things to do." said Harry in a quiet voice. His voice had gone hoarse. 

"And what is that?" sneered Draco. 

"None of your business." Harry snapped back. Still not looking up at the blond, he fixed his eyes on what he was doing. 

"Are you going to do your work?" 

"I might." Harry muttered, as he took the drawer put it up and took out the other drawer. 

Draco just watched Harry for a moment, a longing feeling deep inside him as well as an ache. However, he brushed it aside and walked out of the room with a click. 

Harry's head went up and he turned over to the door with tears sliding down his cheeks. 

He couldn't get himself to look at Draco. 

000

Quidditch Practice was like it always was except Harry had only gotten maybe five hours asleep all week. 

Coffee, adrenaline, and determination was what kept Harry running and fueled. 

After Quidditch Harry was in the locker rooms changing when Oliver came over. 

But before Oliver could get any closer, Harry asked, "Want to go out and do something?" he turned to Oliver, and almost laughed at the surprised look on Oliver Wood's face. 

"Uh- uh- sure." he said, a smile spreading across his face. 

"Good, because I'm hungry." stated Harry as slid on his belt. 

Oliver was staring entranced, as he watched Harry fiddle with the black belt, wanting depserately to be that belt. 

Harry looked good wearing normal muggle clothes. A pair of black jeans that were tight around his thighs, arse, and hips, but loosened up as it went down his legs. 

The shirt was a flashy deep burgundy that buttoned up and tucked in. 

It accented his shoulders, and sent Oliver into overtime with hot flashes. 

His hair had a feather light flutter to it at the ends and sometimes the teen pushed it behind his ears. 

"Where we going to go?" asked Oliver. 

"You got anything suitable for the muggle world?" asked Harry glancing at him up and down to see him wearing dark blue robes. 

Oliver shook his head, "No, what do they wear?" 

Harry rolled his eyes and waved his wand, and a moment later Oliver looked pretty good wearing dark blue baggy jeans white male tank top just slightly tucked in. 

"There you go." 

Oliver looked down at himself with mild shock. "Wow, how did you do that?" 

"A female Auror taught me last year how to conceal, disguise and change my clothes in a blink of an eye. Came in handy." 

"Oh-" he smiled and glanced up, "Do you know your way around the muggle world?"

A flicker of amusement set in over Harry's eyes, "I am from the muggle world dear Oliver." he walked out after that leaving Oliver to blink and chase after the young Quidditch Player. 

 

Harry and Oliver ended up stopping in at a cafe on the corner of Burkhart Avenue near the Three Broomsticks inconspicuous entrance. 

Harry was trying to get himself to eat, but it was hard. He had three bites of his fish and a couple bites of his chips before he pushed it away. He had no idea why he asked Oliver out to eat. Maybe, it was because he was lonely and had nothing else to do but go back to Hogwarts and stare into the fire. 

"Why did you ask me out this time?" asked Oliver curiously. Who had finally stopped talking about Quidditch long enough to ask a normal question. 

Harry glanced over at him, he had been picking at his fish, but it wasn't appetizing.

He gave a half shrug, "I don't know. I thought maybe we could talk and catch up." 

"You always turn me down." Oliver said simply. 

"I didn't do it to be an arse Oliver." 

"I know, you're not an arse Harry. I've _always_ known that." he flashed a smile, "I was just curious." 

"Yes, well maybe I just felt like going out today." 

"Or you had someone to preoccupy your time and now you do not." Even Oliver wasn't that thick. 

Harry chuckled and glanced up at Oliver, the boy's eyes flickering and glinting. 

"You caught on didn't you?" 

"Doesn't take a genius, and I'm anything 'but' a genius." 

Forcing himself to take another bite of his fish he downed his drink and finally threw it away in the trash. 

"You surely don't eat much do you?" asked Oliver. 

Harry glanced at him, "After games its kind of hard." he lied. 

It got quiet between them before Oliver said, "I don't know much about the muggle world. Maybe you could show me around sometime?" 

Harry took that sign as a hint that Oliver wanted to see him again. The teen felt bad for even going out with Oliver, when he should be with Draco. But, the Slytherin didn't want him or need him anymore, and that tore Harry up from the inside out. 

"Yeah- maybe." Was Harry's answer. 

000 - _I have no idea if there is an entrance in the Three Broomsticks like there was in the Leaky Cauldron, but it fits-_ 000

 

He left Oliver's side before the Keeper could get any closer and walked through the Three Broomsticks, waving his hi's to Madam Rosemerta at the bar. 

Harry was bombarded by girls when he entered Hogwarts. Two of the girls were fifth year Hufflepuffs begging for his autograph. 

"Please please!" asked a cute strawberry blonde. 

"Fine." muttered Harry taking her paper and scribbling his name and handing it back. 

"Thank you!" she squealed, and hugged him around the neck, before taking off with a giggle. 

By the time he got to the floor where the common room was, the teen felt like breaking down. He didn't know how much more loneliness his heart could take. It hadn't been that long but Harry hated to be alone. It was his greatest fear, even more frightened of loneliness than he was of dementors. 

As he entered through the portrait thinking he couldn't feel any worse, he came upon a sight that changed that whole train of thought. 

Draco was making out with Pansy on the couch...


	9. Spoiled

  
Author's notes: The war is over, Harry gets to rest and relax with his Slytherin love. The ones that he thought were his friends had turned on him and the blond haired Slytherin stepped up, replacing a void in Harry's heart. But, what happens when one wants to come out of the closet but the other doesn't?

 

* * *

Chapter Nine

 

The tears were almost impossible to hold back. He felt something smother him, as he stared at the two with shock. Harry felt nauseas again. 

He passed them as Pansy giggled, "Hi Harry!" 

Harry didn't look over as he waved a hi. He couldn't look at either of them. He felt sick to his stomach, and he had to get to the bathroom quickly. 

When he got to the bathroom he looked back to see Draco holding Pansy and looking over her shoulder at him, they made eye contact, and Harry shook his head before entering the bathroom and closing it. The first toilet he reached would be his comfort zone. 

Harry sighed and sat on the tile floor and pressed his head against the stall his arm over his stomach. He closed his eyes and felt the tears trailing down once more. He didn't know how much more of this he was going to be able to take. 

Seeing Draco, his love with... a female just drove him insane and made him sick to even 'think' about. 

When Harry knew he wouldn't be sick any longer he drug himself up and over to the sink and washed his mouth out. Grasping the sink firmly to keep himself from falling with weakness Harry gurgled some mouth wash before spitting it out in the sink. 

He was starting to feel the affects of no sleep, heartache, and lack of food. 

He stopped at the bathroom door and straightened his face up placing up the mask he exited to hear nauseating giggling from Pansy Parkinson. 

Harry didn't even look at the couple that occupied the couch as he entered his room and shut it behind. He couldn't hold it any longer and broke down on his bed, face down in the pillows his shoulder shook and shuddered as the tears fell into his pillow. He cried until he passed out with a blistering headache. 

The tears stained his cheeks and his eyes were a light puffy red with black just under them. His breaths were unstable and rapid. 

0000

Having finally kicked Pansy out of the room, Draco was able to stew in his own mess by the fire in his room. Glaring into the flames as if they were about to jump out at him, the teen had no idea what he had gotten himself into. 

Why did he have to go and do that? The thought of making out with Pansy was now nauseating and made him sick to his very stomach. Of all things Harry had to come in and see that. 

Draco had seen the sadness and the tears that had lined his ex-lovers eyes as he went straight for the bathroom. 

What was he going to do now? thought Draco. Should he go in there and ask Harry to forgive him? That wouldn't work, Harry would just feel betrayed and used and refuse to have anything to do with him. 

Draco groaned softly and bent over placing his face in his hands. He was so damn confused at the moment. Buzzes were rolling around in his brain and it seemed to be never ending. 

His Slytherin Pride was standing in the way of him asking Harry to forgive him. He didn't want to be the weak one. He wasn't weak.

Why could Harry understand his point of view? Draco didn't want people to bombard them and get in the way of their private lives. He also didn't want to be known as _Mrs. Draco Potter_ that thought made him sick. He was a Malfoy he had some dignity on being himself. 

His mind was rumbling so much that he didn't realize that his body had carried him out the door. 

His footsteps were quiet against the soft carpet. His Slytherin robe was tightly wrapped around him. 

The only source of light at midnight in the common room was the flickering fire and every now and then you could hear a pop from one of the many elves that came in to clean the place. 

He was aware of his footsteps leading him to Harry's room. He leaned up and pressed his ear against the door but heard nothing. 

He took a deep breath, and grasped the handle but then let go and shook his head stubbornly. He went to turn when something clawed at him on the inside, almost demanding that he open that door. 

'He wasn't whimpering.' Thought Draco, 'He's fine. I would hear if he was whimpering with bad dreams.' 

He made his way back down the hall before giving up and turning, and walking quickly he opened the door swiftly but quietly, and that's when he heard it. "No, no! Please stop, I'm sorry, didn't- please. No- dementors- no- help-" the voice was helpless and Draco could hear the pain in it. "I'm sorry Sirius- don't hate me- mum- no- I'm sorry- I didn't mean too-" 

Walking over quickly he looked down at Harry to see him thrashing about. He clasped his fingers around the boy's wrists and pushed them down to his side and bent low. "Harry! Wake up." The teen hissed in the thrashing boys ear. 

Whimpering and nearly sobbing in his sleep Harry did not wake. He was now muttering something very quietly and low. 'I'm useless- just take me- please.' 

"Harry!" Draco hissed, "Wake up." nothing was working just like his other dreams. 

Yanking out his wand he pointed it at Harry, "Ennervate!" again Harry's eyes snapped open trails of tears fell out of his eyes. The teen's chest was heaving as he shot up, and grabbed Draco, whose arms instinctively went around the frightened teen, and sat down on the edge of the bed, and allowed his head to rest against his chest. 

"There, there." Draco whispered, feeling his heart pound and thump wildly.

It felt as if he hadn't held Harry in so long. It hadn't been 'that' long. Although, he had never been away from Harry for this long. 

The Slytherin felt Harry's arms tighten, and felt the wet tears on his chest, and closed his own eyes and dipped his head to where his forehead was against the top of Harry's head.

"Calm down Harry, it'll be OK." Whispered Draco, his arms tightening protectively over Harry who shuddered in his arms. 

A moment later the boy's shoulders relaxed, with Draco's soothing words. A few moments later, Harry was fast asleep. 

Afraid to leave, Draco settled himself down under the covers and wrapped the scarlet sheets over the two of them. 

A few moments later Draco settled himself down for sleep, first time he got good sleep in a while. 

000

 

Harry felt warm, and felt comfortable. Something he hadn't felt in several days. As he slowly regained consciousness, he remembered having a terrible dream last night and then the dream turned into Draco comforting him and making him feel so warm and relaxed. 

His eyes snapped open, and blinked several times and seen arms wrapped snugly around him. 

He looked up to see a sleeping Draco. His eyes widening and his heart thumping. 'What happened last night?' he thought to himself softly. 

Eye's fluttered open and stared into Harry's. "You were having a fitful dream." said Draco's voice hoarse. 

Harry blinked, "I had silencers up." he murmured, moving away from Draco's arms. He almost wished he hadn't, as he felt the cold air wash over him. 

Shivering he looked around sleepily for his robe. 

Draco stayed where he was his eyes watching Harry. 

"Last night meant nothing with Pansy. I didn't do nothing." he said quietly. 

"Not what it looked like." muttered Harry, sliding off the bed and pressing his feet against the lush carpet. 

"I swear-" "Save it Draco." whispered Harry going to the drawers. 

He had another Quidditch Practice to get ready and go to and it was all ready an hour away. 

Draco watched as Harry changed out of his clothes, and his eyes went a bit hazy seeing Harry's body. 

Harry ignored him and continued to dress. Throwing his hair back with a leather band he glanced over to see Draco's eyes. 

"What?"

"I- uh- nothing." said Draco getting out of the bed, and sliding on his own robe. "See you Harry." with that he padded out of the room leaving an aching feeling deep inside Harry. 

 

Harry stared at the toast for several long minutes. He knew he needed to eat it. He knew he needed energy. But, he just wasn't into it. 

He felt eyes boring into his head, and glanced up and into the silver goblet to see Draco watching him. 

The teen was grimacing under the boy's gaze. He could hardly stand it any longer. 

Getting up quickly, Harry adjusted his robes and turned to see Draco looking the other way and down at his book. 

He said nothing as he lifted his broomcase and walked out, leaving Draco staring after. 

0000

Quidditch practice went terribly. Harry was really off his game and his vision had blurred to where he plowed into the ground and toppled off. 

Laying there flat on the ground Harry breathed in the cold chilly air around him. 

"Potter! What hell is your problem?" growled the Quiddith Captain as he swooshed over and hovered above Harry whose green-eyes were unfocused. 

"Leave him alone Prescott! He's having one off day. He still caught the damn snitch." growled Oliver coming to Harry's defense. 

Dismounting his broom Oliver moved down onto his knees and touched Harry's forehead, "Hey, Harry you all right?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern. 

Harry coughed and nodded, "Fine." He said in a scratchy voice. 

Harry faintly heard footsteps as he struggled into a sitting position with the help of Oliver. 

Mark Wooten appeared looking as if he was out of breath, "I knew you weren't looking good the moment you stepped through the doors, Harry." 

Harry gave an long defeated sigh, "I haven't had much sleep Mr. Wooten." 

"I never would have guessed with the black around your eyes." Mark said sarcastically. 

Harry grunted and struggled up, he leaned on Oliver for support who slipped his arm around Harry and pulled him closer. 

Light-headed Harry pressed his head sleepily against Oliver's lower shoulder. 

"Wood, take Harry to the locker rooms. You're off the hook today Harry be back Saturday for a double practice session." 

"Yes, sir." he picked Harry's broom up and guided the teen off the field. 

Harry was hardly aware his head was so light and his mind felt scrambled. 

"Have you ate?" asked Oliver, his eyes glancing down at Harry whose head was against him. 

A smile slipped on Oliver's face seeing this, "Harry." He shook Harry by the shoulders gently causing the teen to make a 'hmm' sound. 

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Erm- I-" He suddenly blushed, and glanced up at Oliver as they entered the locker rooms. 

"Harry-" 

"It was Wednesday I think." murmured Harry moving away from Oliver realizing the situation and sitting down on the wooden bench. 

Oliver put the brooms down and straddled himself across the bench and had a look of worry flashing across his face. 

"Why?"

"Stress, I mean the NEWTs are coming up." Lied Harry unconvincingly. 

"Newts? Since when do you worry about NEWTs?" asked Oliver giving him a skeptical look. 

Harry sighed,and bowed his head and scratched the top of his head. 

"I'm just-- having one of those weeks Oliver." 

"Something happen?" asked Oliver his hand moving and lifting up Harry's chin. 

The teen's eyes wide ever so slightly, as he stared back at Oliver. The boy's eye's were searching Harry. "You should get some sleep. Why not take some dreamless sleep potion?" asked Oliver, with a small smile on his face. 

"I got addicted to it last year." said Harry quietly. "Uh- when I was kidnapped by Deatheaters, they drugged me with Sleeping Potions to keep me from trying to break free."

Oliver's eyes got large, "I didn't know that." 

"The Daily Prophet doesn't know half of what happened." Harry stated as a matter of factly. "They have an edited version." 

"Oh." The silence set in over the two Quidditch players. 

"So you're really Ok?" he asked concerned. 

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping." He went to stand and a dizzy spell washed over him causing him to sway on the spot. 

Oliver jumped and grabbed Harry before he could topple over the bench, "Whoa easy there." 

Harry shook his head, "I don't know what's wrong with me." 

"You're losing energy Harry. You better get some rest and get yourself together." Oliver told him. 

Harry moved out of Oliver's grasp and to his locker and struggled ot open it but his fingers felt numb and weak. 

"Here Harry, let me help." Oliver came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the teen and popped open the locker. 

Harry's eyes widen as he felt Oliver's hot breath against his neck. For a moment he fell into a trance and hadn't realize that the good looking keeper had taken it up a notch by pressing his lips against his neck line. 

A deep long breath escaped Harry's lips, as he tilted his head back and falling into the soft touch and kisses of Oliver, who was going up the base of his neck, to just behind his ear. 

Harry shivered, and felt arms tightened around him. His body reacted as he tried to supress the feelings that were threatening to overcome him. 

Harry bristled, "Uh-" he surely felt something poke him in the back and knew or a fact it wasn't a wand or broomstick.   
"O..Oliver." "Ssh-" Oliver wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and turned him around, to where Harry was face to face with a pair of dark brown eyes. 

Harry knew he shouldn't even consider this, shouldn't even be feeling this jittery or feel this-- lustful, however it was drawing him in like a male to a veela. 

Hands moved up and carressed Harry's face causing another quiver to slip up his spine. 

Oliver's lips met with Harry's it was good, and tantalizing. It was different than Draco's but it was great all the same. 

Harry opened his mouth slightly complying with Oliver's own lips. Oliver's lips dominantely pushing into his own. 

Oliver's lips tasted different more salty and more rough than Draco's soft ones. Yet it was addicting and sensual. The erotic feeling slipped through his body. His erection pressed in against his own clothing wanting to break free of the fabric. Harry couldn't be allowing this to happen. A soft moan escaped his lips, as Oliver tilted his head and his wet tongue sliding across Harry's neck.

"Huh-" breathed the teen, his eyes glazing over, as Oliver's mouth and tongue slipped into Harry's forcing his tongue to dance with the Keepers.

The kissing lasted for several moments, when a blond haired Slytherin popped into his mind and it sent his mind into overtime and his heart thumped rapidly. He felt like he was cheating. He shouldn't be doing this-- 

"Mmm.." groaned Harry pushing against Oliver's chest pushing the older man back. "I got to go. Sorry." Harry didn't even consider getting dressed. He grabbed his broom and raised out ignoring the pleas to return from Oliver.   
\------------------  
Thank you so much for the reviews. :)


	10. Spoiled

  
Author's notes: The war is over, Harry gets to rest and relax with his Slytherin love. The ones that he thought were his friends had turned on him and the blond haired Slytherin stepped up, replacing a void in Harry's heart. But, what happens when one wants to come out of the closet but the other doesn't?

 

* * *

Chapter Ten

 

Harry ran and ran, even after he apparated, ignoring the weak feeling as he ran through the grounds of Hogwarts and through the courtyard hoping desperately to get to his corridors before he passed out. 

His face chalk white and his breathing was getting more rapid and hoarse. 

Thrusting open the double doors, he entered and stopped to catch a breath. The adrenaline had caused him to run like he did. His head was spinning and swirling and soon he found himself falling to his knees. 

"Harry!" said a voice running up to him. 

It was Naomi. 

Harry groaned, "Help me Ni." he whispered, hoarsely. 

Bending down, the girl moved his arm and slipped it around her neck and hoisted him up under his arm. "What happened?" asked Naomi stunned. 

Harry was about to talk when he started coughing furiously. 

Naomi's hand went straight to his head, "Oh Harry, you're burning up." 

Harry grunted, "Just get me to my room." he murmured, weakly, as his head pressed against her shoulder. 

Curious stares followed them as Harry was guided toward the Head's Corridors. 

They stumbled through the common room portrait, and Harry made it to the couch before crashing down upon it his breath hoarse and slightly unstable. 

Naomi knelt down and ran her hand over his forehead, "I think you need to go see Madam Pomfery." 

Harry groaned, and shook his head furiously, "Nooo." He protested. "Get me to my room." he said, softly. 

Harry struggled up and leaned against Naomi for support. 

Naomi groaned, "You're not as skinny as you use to be Harry." 

The portrait open and Draco Malfoy slipped through and his eyebrows went upwards.

"Sorry. Ulgh- I ran." Harry murmured, oblivious. "I got scared." 

"Scared?" What did you scared over?" asked Naomi. 

Harry stared over at her, his green-eyes slightly unfocused. 

"Oliver." he whispered. 

Draco's eyes narrowed. 

"What happened?" Naomi asked, concerned.

Harry shook his head, "Enough. Now help me Ni." He murmured. 

She got to the room and kicked the door open when Harry went flying to the floor with a weak groan. 

Draco jumped and ran over, "What's going on?" he asked, bending down. 

"Harry collapsed in the Entrance Hall. He was coughing and feel his head." Naomi said, softly. 

Draco knelt down and ran his hand over the boy's forehead, and frowned, "Oh my god. Harry." he moved over and touched the boy's cheeks. There were flush marks against his skin. 

The teen grunted hardly aware of what was going on. 

Naomi looked at Draco, "What ever you have done Draco to him you better stop it." 

Draco looked up at the female incredulously. "I didn't do any-" 

"Don't give me that shit Draco." said Naomi, standing and pushing Harry's door open. 

"Something happened between the two of you. I know you two had a relationship. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." She smirked at Draco's astonished face. 

"But, what I'm talking about is, Harry's all ready had to put up with enough heartbreak. Just because you are scared of a relationship doesn't mean you should take it out on Harry, who’s all ready lost everyone close to him." Draco gulped and lifted the Gryffindor in his arms. 

He was hard to carry because of the body weight. He grumbled, "No, I walk." 

"Hush, Harry. No you can not." Draco chided. 

Naomi sighed, "He's all ready lost Ron and Hermione, and his godfather, and Cedric, not to mention Hagrid- I think you need to do all you can to make him happy Draco. It would only be right." 

Draco felt a lump the size of a snitch inside of his throat. He felt his stomach turning over. 

Laying Harry down, he adjusted the boy's head, "Harry- what happened?" asked Draco. 

All the teen could do was cough roughly and groan. 

"I think whether Harry likes it or not we need to get Madam Pomfery in here." 

Draco nodded, and waved for her to do just that. 

Naomi sighed, "Hope you think about what I said Draco." 

When she left Draco winced, she was absolutely right. 

 

"Harry, please talk to me." said Draco brushing his dark hair out of the way.

"Wha- ya- want." he murmured and tried to turn over but Draco wouldn't let him. 

"I want to know what's wrong?" 

"No idea." murmured Harry, who started coughing. 

 

He groaned, as he felt sharp pains shooting through his chest. 

The pain swelled up like a balloon deep inside him. 

"Harry, what have you done this week?" 

Harry weakly shrugged, Draco's voice was drowned out by the pounding sensation he felt inside his skull. 

He felt as if he were swimming.

"Harry please stay with me." Draco quietly said, as he bent down low to the boy and kissed his chapped lips. 

"I'm sorry." he whispered softly. "I really am. I've been nothing but an inconsiderate prat." He said into the boy's ear. 

"Hmm." was what Harry responded with. 

At the moment Madam Pomfery came running in, she had a little black bag. 

"What in the world-" Her eyes widen, when she seen the clammy state that Harry was in. 

Draco didn't move, he sat by Harry's side, even when Madam Pomfery raised a curious eyebrow. 

Naomi sighed, and leaned against the frame of the door, with her arms crossed. 

 

"What has this boy done to his body." murmured Madam Pomfery with a shake of her head, "According to my medi-wand, he hasn't eaten in almost a week. Not counting the fact that he is playing and practicing a brutal game and hasn't slept in a couple days." 

Draco paled even more if it were possible. 

"He is going to need some serious rest and food. He is not to be in the cold weather under no circumstances until I give anyone word." she said with a scowl. "I'll be giving this report to the Headmaster and his teachers so they know. I'm sure his Head of House would like to know as well." With one last look over, she set out five potions. "These are fever reducing. Let him take no more than one phial a day. Half of this should do but if it gets really bad please contact me immediately. I'll be up in the morning at eight to check on him." she bagged her stuff up murmuring things under her breath.

When she left Naomi came in, with a frown. 

Draco glanced over, and sighed, "You can leave us." 

"Can I? Or will you yell at him again?" asked Naomi, folding her arms. 

"Of course not." said Draco, feeling his heart squeeze together. 

"You hurt him again. See what I do to you. We may not be together, him and I, but that doesn't mean I don't care about him." said Naomi her eyes alighting with a flame.

She turned and stalked out leaving Draco to sigh and bow his head ashamed of himself and everything he had done. He had tried so hard to get out of the Malfoy way of life. Old habits were so hard to break. He shook his head, and pressed his palms against his forehead.

'I need to stop being a little scardy cat about this.' He thought bitterly. 'I need to stop being worried about how the world would see me. It's not his fault that he gets attention and I should be behind him on it. If not, then more Olivers will come along and I would be in Azkaban.'

The door clicked open and Remus was standing there, his eyes had worry creasing them. "I just got word, that Harry was sick." said the werewolf, entering and crossing the floor, "Why didn't I know this?" 

"I didn't even know." murmured Draco, looking back down feeling guilty. 

"Aren't you suppose to be his best friend Draco?" asked Remus, he had noticed something rather foreign going on between the two, but had not said anything. Harry always hated it when someone butted into his personal life, so Remus never said anything unless the boy came to him first. 

Draco inhaled deeply, and looked up, "Yes, but we had some differences this past week." 

A brown eyebrow made its way upwards into the hair line of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. 

"Differences?" 

'Might as well start somewhere.' thought Draco to himself. 

"Well-" He stood and started pacing. 

At this, Remus knew something was big and sat himself down on the opposite side of Harry his hand brushing the boy's forehead, and wincing at the slight fever. 

Draco nearly groaned, "We were sort of involved in a relationship." he said, quietly. 

Remus glanced up at Draco, a small flicker of amusement slipped into his eyes, "That was slightly obvious." he said calmly. 

Draco blanched, and stared at Remus in shock. "Anyone who knew you two could tell." 

"Was it that obvious?" 

"Yes." Remus could hide the amusement, while seeing the surprise in the Slytherin's eyes. 

 

Draco sighed, "Anyway-" He scratched his head, still pondering how everyone knew he continued, "Harry wanted to- come out in the open but I didn't. You see, Harry gets a bunch of- interesting mail." 

"Interesting mail?" asked Remus, with amusement and leaned up, curious. 

"Sex toys." 

Remus burst out in laughter, he was laughing so hard that his ribs started to hurt. He rubbed his sides gently, "Sex toys?" 

Draco nodded darkly, "Yes- and not to mention the attention he gets from Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet. I didn't want all that hype. I didn't want to be known as Mr. Draco Potter." He scowled. 

"You wouldn't be. You're a Malfoy, as dispicable as Malfoy sr. is, Malfoy's have a lot of prestige." said Remus. 

Draco sighed, "I know, but still. Malfoy's have always been known to be- private and keep things to themselves. I was thinking irrationally and I broke off our relationship with Harry. It hurt the both of us. I know I couldn't sleep and then-" he sagged his shoulders, "To try and forget about Harry I started seeing Pansy." 

Remus listened and did not comment. He sat there, waiting for Draco to continue, he could see the pain and revoltion flicker across the boy's fair colored features. 

"I- I was acting stupid and foolish, I know that." Draco scowled, more to himself than Remus. "Things were just getting out of control. I couldn't look at Harry without- wanting to be with him." He hated spilling his guts, especially to a werewolf, why couldn't he do this when Harry was conscious?

"Things are just so damn complicated!" He then muttered. "I'm not use to having these sort of feelings. Hell, I don't even love my own mother very much because I grew up against love and all that shite. I grew up to 'not' love."

"So did Harry." said Remus quietly. 

Draco felt another pierce in his beating muscle. "I know about his home life." said the teenager. "This is what makes what I've done to him worse." 

"You can fix it." 

"He'll never forgive me for doing what I did with Pansy." 

"Did you have sex?" 

"Hell no." Draco quickly stated. "I doubt I could even get a hard on with her." 

Remus bowed his head forcing himself not to laugh. 

Heaving a sigh Draco groaned, "I have no idea what to do now. I hate seeing Harry so upset, and seeing him in pain. I- I-" He threw himself down into the armchair next to the bed. 

"Call yourself an arsehole and we're even." whispered the hoarse tone of Harry, cuasing Draco to jump up in horror, and Remus to chuckled with amusement. "How you feeling pup?" He asked, touching his surrogate child on the forehead. 

"Fine. Like I've been run over by a manticore but other than that fine." 

Draco moved forward his knees pressing against the end of the bed, "I'm sorry." He said, as Harry turned and stared up into the face of his lover. 

"Me too." 

"What for?" asked Draco incredulously. 

"For pushing you and for allowing Oliver to try and take advantage of me." 

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously at the latter, but he didn't comment on it, he held his tongue, "Don't be sorry." He kissed Harry's cheek. The teen moved slightly, his lips touching against Draco's all ready kissing ones. 

The kiss was soft yet a bit chappy but good all the same. A rushing sensation of warmth and love slid through them as Draco's hand touched Harry's cheek affectionately. 

Remus smirked, "I think I shall leave you too it." he chuckled, when nothing was said, and walked out of the room leaving, Ebony and Ivory to themselves.


	11. Spoiled

  
Author's notes: The war is over, Harry gets to rest and relax with his Slytherin love. The ones that he thought were his friends had turned on him and the blond haired Slytherin stepped up, replacing a void in Harry's heart. But, what happens when one wants to come out of the closet but the other doesn't?

 

* * *

Chapter Finale

 

It didn't take Harry long to get back on his feet, Draco had been by his side, day in and day out. 

Harry felt bad that Draco was playing the role of house-elf but then the teen leaned back and watched with apparent amusement as the boy worked harder than ever. Even when he tried to stop Draco from using his wand and sanatizing the room so he didn't catch anything else, the silver haired teen refused and continued what he was doing. 

"Dray, I'm fine." Harry pushed himself up out of bed, after the seventh day of laying in the bed. He couldn't take it anymore. He was so restless and it was making him even more tired

"I can't take it anymore." He grumbled, as he stretched. "It's been seven days, Madam Pomfery said I was fine to get up today and do what I want, and what I want is to go to the Great Hall and eat a proper breakfast." He smirked, at the glare Draco sent his way.

"Harry, I don't want you to pass out on me again." 

"I didn't pass out on you. I passed out on Naomi." He said as a matter of fact. 

"Same damn difference." snapped Draco, even though his eyes softened. "If you start to shake-" 

Harry bowed mockingly to Draco and cut him off, "I will fall to your feet Lord Dray Malfoy and allow you to carry me back to the Common Room." He teased, and came up to see Draco rolling his eyes and fighting a smile that wanted to curl its way onto his mouth. 

"Shut up Potter and take a shower." He said shaking his head, and flicking his wand, and the sheets on Harry's bed were automatically changed. 

Harry shook his head with a smile tugging at his lips, he whispered, "And I thought I was obsessive." He walked out, when he heard, "I HEARD THAT!" 

 

He came out of the shower, and wrapped the fluffy white towel around his waist, and walked over to the sink and wiped the steam from it. His wet black hair laid in layers against his shoulders. He sighed, and rubbed his face. From being sick his tan had someone disappeared. 

He still looked slightly weak but you wouldn't know it unless you knew him well.

He circled the bathroom twice but didn't see the rest of his clothes and then he remembered, Draco shaking his head and taking them stating that they, 'had been in the wardrobe too long.' and they needed to be cleaned. 

Rolling his green-eyes, he smirked, opened the door and made sure no unwanted people were outside then ran toward the bedroom, to see Draco sitting on his bed and clean clothes beside him. 

"I thought you would need these." He said, with a crooked smile as his eyes traveled up and down Harry's physique. 

Harry just smiled and glided over the soft crimson carpet. He went to take his stuff when Draco grabbed his wrist, and guided the teen over to him. He was now standing in front of Draco, who glanced up his eyes glinting. He leaned in and kissed Harry's chest that was still slightly wet, sending a shiver up the standing teen's spine. 

Draco's hands went to Harry's towel and tugged it gently to where it untied and dropped to the floor. Hands roaming the naked body, he moved up and kissed Harry's lips, while his hands massaged and fondled him to where Harry was now hard as a rock. 

"How you feeling?" Draco said into Harry's mouth.

"Great." he said, licking his lovers full pink lips, before sliding his tongue inside Draco's mouth to caress his soft tongue.

000

When Harry and Draco went to the Great Hall that Sunday afternoon, Naomi was ecstatic to see the two of them looking happy and much different. 

Harry looked so much better, and a bunch of people stared at him. Somehow it leaked that Harry had fallen very ill. 

"It was all over Witch Weekly." Draco was telling him. "Do you know how many bloody owls I had to stop?" He grumbled. 

Harry just smiled, "No how many?" 

"Enough to fill your room." Naomi answered for Draco. The Slytherin glared at Naomi who rolled her eyes playfully at him. 

Harry chuckled and slid next to Naomi as Draco got on his other side. Blaise and Tracy greeted them and voiced their concerns to Harry. Draco was worse than a pit bull and wouldn't allow anyone with in range of Harry. Even the Deputy-Headmistress had to enter the room with a bubble over her head otherwise Draco wouldn't have let her in. 

"By the way, toys were sent to you." whispered Naomi pulling out a brown pack. 

Harry groaned, as Draco's hands grabbed the package. 

"This time-" said Naomi giggling. "There's a letter in it." she smirked as Draco's eyes flashed fire, and found the letter. 

Harry shifted uncomfortably, as he leaned over Draco's shoulder. 

Dearest Harry, 

I have been wanting to tell you in person how I felt about you, and have sent you items and gifts hoping that one day you and I can live out a wonderful fantasy. 

My love for you has been strong since you turned thirteen and your looks bloomed into something amazing and seeing you when you turned fourteen at the Quidditch Cup just strengthened my love for you. You know who I am, Oliver. Kissing you was like drinking water on a hot summers day. I couldn't get enough and I want more. I hope you feel the same way and I hope that we can try a relationship out. 

I know you were scared, and that is OK. I can help, I can make you feel good and comfortable. Give me a chance Harry. I've waited for so long. 

Love Always,   
Oliver Wood. 

Harry bowed his head and groaned as Draco stood up, "THAT SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted, not giving a damn that everyone's eyes turned up to him.

"I'm going to kill that Gryffindor!" he snarled, causing a few gasps, and Harry to hiss, "Sit down. You're going to blow your own cover." The wide-eyed teen ybanked at Draco's robes, but the boy didn't listen. 

"Mr. Malfoy please refraim yourself from shouting aloud-" Snape had appeared now, in all his glory. 

Draco appeared to not be listening. He grabbed Harry and yanked him up, "Now!" he shouted, happy to have everyone's attention, "You see here!" He was practically shaking with anxiety. "Harry Potter is MINE!" he declared, "Any female or male have any problem with that than you can come to me and line up and I will deal with you one at a time." And with that he grabbed the perplexed Gryffindor and gave him a french kiss, causing gasps, shocks, 'ews' from some people and giggles form others. 

"I've sooo wanted to see this." sighed Naomi with a dreamy expression as Pansy pouted, and crossed her arms. 

"Now can I see you two in action?" asked the cheeky Slytherin female who was nearly bouncing in her seat. 

Once released Harry just stared around in shock, and a smile on his face, as Draco glanced at Naomi, "Maybe Naomi, just maybe." he did owe her one however. 

 

_kinda thought that I'd be better off by myself_  
I've never been so wrong before  
You made it impossible for me to ever   
Love somebody else  
And now I don't know what I left you for 

_See I thought that I could replace you_  
He can't love me the way you do  
'Till now I never knew  
Baby 

_Chorus:_  
I'm spoiled  
By your love boy  
No matter how I try to change my mind  
What's the point it's just a waste of time  
I'm spoiled by your touch boy  
The love you give is just too hard to fight  
Don't want to live without you in my life  
I'm spoiled 

_I tried to tell myself that I'd be over you in a week or two_  
But baby that was 'bout a year ago  
I've never seen the word love so personified as I do with you  
And that is why I just can't let go, oh no 

_Chorus_

_Spoil me_

_And I would only be fooling myself if I tried to_  
Believe there's room for someone else in my heart   
There ain't no way I'm getting over you  
I don't know what I've been trying to prove  
I'm hopeless, helpless when it comes to you 

_Chorus_

_I've been spoiled yeah yeah_

**THIS was my first slash story ever please tell me how I did. Thank you for all the reviews, I absolutely adore them.**


End file.
